Con acero y magia
by TATUk
Summary: Una historia tributo a Zero no Tsukaima, no se relaciona mucho, pero el argumento se parece. Esta es la historia de un adolescente que nunca tuvo una vida pacifica: Fue abandonado por sus padres, vivio en una escuela militar de magia, y le aguarda un futuro muy incierto. En un mundo donde lo desconocido, es un porvenir.
1. Episodio 1: Introduccion

Holaaa, este es mi primer fic, yo lo imagine pensando en Zero no Tsukaima, es un tributo al anime en todo caso. Pero no se parece mucho :P No soy muy bueno escribiendo, asi que cualquiera que tenga algo mas de experiencia que me recomiende algo :D Les tengo que advertir que esto es solo una introduccion, es mucho mas corta que los otros espisodios y no tiene tanta trama. Asi que cualquier cosa ya saben.

Bueno, Disfruten! :D

* * *

**CON ACERO Y MAGIA**

* * *

**Episodio1: Introducción**

* * *

_-__Hm, ¿cómo llegue a esto?- Se pregunta la silueta de alguien joven frente a una extensa llanura.-He leído de esto varias veces, pero… nunca pensé que yo protagonizase una de esas historias.- Se habla a sí mismo, como si fueran las últimas palabras amistosas que escucharía.-Ya llegue aquí, no puedo huir, es por el bien de todos.- Dijo, mientras se colocaba un guantelete en la mano izquierda._

_El guantelete causo una reacción mágica, cubriendo todo el cuerpo del joven de cabello plateado con una poderosa armadura típica de un ''Mago Espadachín''. Normalmente esas armaduras constan de cubrir la mayor parte del cuerpo con un tipo de metal liviano, y con una túnica con capucha que cubría el rostro._

Un reino vecino, Isencrad, estaba agonizando. Los ríos se secaban, los animales morían, y la gente enfermaba. Todo era culpa del rey, lo único que quería era poder, y no le importaba de donde lo sacaba. Sus investigadores realizaban experimentos con las aguas para ver si lograban convertirla en veneno con un solo hechizo; con los animales para ver si podían convertirlos en monstruos capaces de arrasar un pueblo; y con la población de sus ciudades para hacerlas inmunes contra cualquier enfermedad y necesidad, como el hambre y la sed.

Al estar el país casi al borde de la destrucción, el rey opto por conquistar el reino vecino más cercano. Y los tomo a todos desprevenidos al atacar sin previo aviso. Murieron a miles, los magos gritando sus encantamientos, los soldados matando a todo ser viviente, las bestias de guerra esparciendo el miedo entre las tropas aliadas... todo era un caos…

El suelo temblaba, pero no era un terremoto; los pueblos se incendiaban, pero no eran simples bandidos; la gente moría, no era por algo natural. Eran los bastos ejércitos de Isencrad marchando sobre los territorios fronterizos del reino de Heatcliff. Causando destrucción y muerte a todo su paso.

_-''Las batallas las ganan los soldado, pero la guerra la ganan los individuos.'' No creo que eso sea cierto, al menos no en mi caso.- La misma persona de antes, dedicando unas últimas palabras a la nada… como aceptando que no va a sobrevivir._

3 Horas antes, y varios kilómetros de distancia~

-¡Maldición!- Grita para desahogarse.-Esos malditos, aceleraron su paso hacia Basilic, ¡ahora nuestras tropas no llegaran a tiempo para ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad!- Sigue gritando, culpándose a sí mismo por cometer tal error, el Comandante Ryuzaki, al mando de las defensas de la frontera oeste con Isencrad.- Si tan solo hubiese previsto esto, ¡ahora habremos llegado un día tarde en lo que las tropas enemigas ya se estarían preparando para un asedio después de conquistar la ciudad! ¡Maldición!-.

-Comandante Ryuzaki.- El joven de cabello plateado otra vez.

-Soldado Hideki, descanse.- atiende al soldado aparentemente tranquilizado.

-Tengo una idea para salvar a Basilic, pero… tal vez no esté de acuerdo.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le contesto con una voz dudosa al escuchar tal cosa.

-Si utilizo todos mis poderes, me teletrasportaria hacia donde las tropas enemigas y… lucharía hasta la muerte para mantenerlos el tiempo suficiente como para que preparen las defensas de la ciudad.-

-No me puedes estar diciendo esto en serio.- Respondió con una voz todavía más dudosa.- No te puedo permitir hacer eso, le prometí al director que no harías ninguna locura, Y YO NO ROMPO MIS PROMESAS.- Daban miedo esas últimas palabras, habrían hecho que cualquier persona le obedezca, menos a él.

-Ambos sabemos que esa es la única opción, si perdemos Basilic, perderemos mucho terreno y si siguen avanzando… no hace falta mencionar más.- Le respondió con una voz firme, sin temblores, sin dudas.

-TU NO HARAS NADA POR TU CUENTA, y eso es todo, ya ideare algo con respecto a Basilic.- Volvió a responder con una voz merecedora de un comandante, mientras se da la vuelta y observa el mapa de la provincia.

El joven misterioso, se aleja, pero no pierde sus intenciones.-No es que quiera ser el héroe… pero no queda otra.- Murmura para si mismo.

Una hora después, el comandante ordeno avanzar con la esperanza de que lleguen antes que Isencrad a Basilic. No había rastro de Hideki.

Una persona en una armadura de mago espadachín se desplazaba rápidamente por los campos de cultivo, cercanos a Basilic, gracias a un hechizo de velocidad. Cuando llego a los alrededores de la ciudad, desapareció dejando una nube de polvo detrás teletransportandose hacia el ejército enemigo. La teletransportacion de distancias muy grandes utiliza mucha magia, que sería útil para su pelea.

Y ahí se encontraba él, solo, en frente de un ejército que rondaba las 10000 unidades, una cantidad pequeña con lo que respecta el tamaño del reino de Isencrad. Pero era un numero preocupante, la ciudad de por si no podría durar unas horas sin la ayuda de las tropas del Comandante Ryuzaki, que constaban de unos 7000 soldados bien disciplinados.

Equipa el guantelete, aparece la armadura, conjura algunos hechizos de protección y curación constante, empuña su mandoble… salta a la batalla.

Como un destello del sol, oculto por las nubes de tormenta invocadas para facilitar las invocaciones de rayos, aparece entre medio de los soldados. Lanza una onda expansiva de fuego que, literalmente, convierte en cenizas a cualquiera que estaba cerca, así de poderoso es Hideki.

El enemigo sigue confuso por su aparición y todavía no se prepara para un combate, él toma esa oportunidad para eliminar a cada uno con su espada, prepara, y lanza otro conjuro de fuego hacia unos magos que todavía ni se preparaban. Esquiva un ataque que venía por detrás y contrataca fácilmente, empieza a correr en línea recta mientras balancea su arma, causando la muerte de cualquiera que esté en su camino, mientras que al mismo tiempo se protegía y contratacaba de cualquiera que se defendiera.

El resto del ejército isencraniano ya estaba percatado del ataque sorpresa y empezaron atacar desde la distancia al joven. Lanzaron bolas de fuego de gran potencia, Hideki las bloquea con un escudo mágico, recita un hechizo y lanza una lluvia de rocas contra sus atacantes. Bloquea atrás, bloquea a la izquierda, dispara rayos hacia delante, corta hacia la derecha, contrataca hacia la izquierda y hacia atrás a la vez…

Era una masacre, y pensar que un individuo estaba causando todo ese daño.

Hideki continúo con su pelea: invoca un rayo que cae sobre otro grupo de magos, lanza rocas contra sus máquinas de asedio, y asesina con su espada a cualquiera que se acerque a más de 2 metros de distancia. Aparece una ''bestia de guerra'', son monstruos domesticados y utilizados para fines bélicos, era un ogro que media alrededor de 6 metros. El animal trata de sujetarlo, él esquiva su mano, mientras ejecuta un conjuro de viento para lanzar una onda filosa, el ataque alcanza la cabeza de la bestia y esta muere cayendo encima de otros soldados.

El mago espadachín vio a su siguiente objetivo: El capitán al mando del ejército, arriba de su caballo un poco más adelante. Si él moría, sus tropas se quedarían sin alguien que los comande, reduciendo su fuerza.

Empieza a correr en línea recta hacia el capitán, demostrando que iba a morir pase lo que pase. Salta y lo golpea con una poderosa patada que abolla su armadura y lo tira del caballo, que este huye. Desenfunda su espada y prepara su escudo. Hideki comienza con una estocada, el capitán la desvía con el escudo y contrataca, fallando el tajo con la espada. Hideki lanza un corte horizontal, él lo bloquea y vuelve a contratacar, fallando al ser que su espada es desviada por la del mago espadachín. Este lanza una patada que acierta, el alto mando deja una abertura en su defensa, él la aprovecha atacando con otra estocada atravesando al capitán y causando su muerte. Sus tropas pierden mucha moral, pero están decididos a no perder.

La batalla continua durante un día entero, causando miles de muertes. Pero todos son humanos, tienen un límite.

Hideki ya no podía aguantar más, hasta la armadura mágica se desvanecía en consecuencia de su falta de energía. Invoco otra onda expansiva de fuego a su alrededor, levantando mucha tierra, ya que era más onda que fuego. Se podía ver a través de los huecos en el polvo como los soldados se acercaban y los ataques mágicos del enemigo llegaban para aniquilarlo. Él hizo una leve sonrisa, preparo una ráfaga de fuego en la espada, notó un cambio repentino en el ambiente, pero no le prestó atención. Entonces ¡dispara! Pero sin saber si acertó, cae al suelo, agotado por el uso de poder y la fatnga. Antes de desmayarse mira como unas figuras misteriosas se acercan a él, pero eran los soldados isencradianos, era obvio. ''Estoy muerto'' pensó.

Unas horas mas tarde las tropas de Isencrad llegaron a Basilic, con el ejercito de Ryuzaki esperándolos para una cálida bienvenida. La defensa de la ciudad fue un éxito, hubo pocas bajas por parte de Heatcliff.

El comandante deambulando por los campos de la ciudad, llenos de cadáveres.-Odio las guerras.- Replicó.- Cabo, dime las bajas enemigas.- Le preguntó al soldado a su lado.

-Fueron 6000 señor.- Le responde.- Pero... es extraño.-

-¿Que sucede?.- Le pregunta de nuevo.

-No solo tardaron un dia mas en llegar, sino que, antes, eran 10000.- Le responde mientras leía el documento.

Con una voz triste le dice.-Ya veo, cabo, descansa.- Mira hacia el cielo.-Haruyuuki Hideki... esto es obra tuya ¿verdad?- Y se mantiene callado unos momentos, dedicándole un minuto de silencio al heroe caido.

* * *

Eso fue solo la introducción, el comienzo de algo, a ver si encuentran el punto a seguir, jeje.

Bueno, gracias por leer, un review no es mucho pedir, una critica constructiva o destructiva?

Entonces nos leemos luego, adioooos.


	2. Episodio 2: El familiar

Holaaa, volvemos con otro episodio de CAyM, lindo ¿no? XD Esta vez conoceremos muchos nuevos personajes, incluso Ryuzaki O.O Se sabrán un par de cosas más y habrá comedia XD

Me dejo de molestar y vamos al lío, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Unos meses antes~

En la Academia de Magia Corcel, a varias provincias de distancia a la frontera con Isencrad.

-… y cuando combinan palabras que no son compatibles lo más probable es que no se forme una runa…- suena una campana.-…además… ah, bueno, eso es todo por hoy clase. Recuerden de investigar sobre las palabras _Mega_ y _Hole_ para la próxima semana. Y no se olviden que dentro de un par de meses van a invocar a su familiar. Pueden retirarse.- Y todos los alumnos se levantan, preparan sus cosas y se retiran del salón.

Los estudiantes empiezan a hablar entre ellos en los pasillos.

-Aaahhhh- Suspira.- Esta clase sí que fue pesada.

-Si, además nos dio tarea.-

Una conversación distinta.-Sabes, yo intente usar un _Mega.-_ Presumiendo

-¡¿Enserio?! No te creo.-

-¡De verdad! Pero el hechizo salió mal y explotó, je je.

De pronto, una explosión pequeña se escucha afuera.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-Es cierto, tú eres nuevo.-

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Hablan mientras más explosiones se escuchan afuera.

-Son Takanashi y Sarashiki, siempre a esta hora tienen un duelo.-

Todos los demás que estaban acostumbrados seguían con su vida tranquilamente.

En el patio.-Esta vez voy a ganar yo Natsuki.- Una chica de pelo castaño que se burla mientras apunta a su rival con una bola de fuego.

-No cantes victoria demasiado pronto, no vaya a ser que corras a tu habitación llorando cuando te derrote, Kasumi.- Otra chica de la misma edad, rubia con coletas, que se defiende verbalmente mientras carga un conjuro de rayos en su espada de esgrima. Así es, es una maga espadachina.

Ambas disparan al mismo tiempo. Y antes de que los ataques choquen, causando una gran explosión que haría más que perturbar la tranquilidad, un profesor bastante joven se mete entre medio bloqueándolos.

-_¡Great-Mega-Shield!-_ Grito antes de ponerse en medio con rapidez, creando un gran escudo que cancelaba los anteriores ataques.

-¡Kusanagi-sensei!- Ambas le gritaron al mismo tiempo, no por preocupación de que si le habían hecho daño, si no que por interferir.

-Ahhhh.- Un suspiro de despreocupación.-Chicas, esta vez ya iban a causar un grave alboroto, ¿No median su fuerza?- Hablándoles como si esa ya fuera rutina.

Se sonrojan un poco por la vergüenza, desviando la mirada del sensei, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era cierto. Los demás estudiantes ni les prestan atención, solo siguen caminando y hablando de sus vidas.

-Lo sabía, vayan a sus habitaciones y mediten sobre lo que ha pasado.-

-Si sensei.- Ambas hablan al mismo tiempo otra vez.

Solo era una pelea inofensiva, según ellas. Pero a los ojos de los profesores estaba por convertirse en algo no inofensivo, igual ocurre cada día, los duelos en las academias de magia son normales. Ellas eran las anormales luchando cada vez que se ven.

Takanashi Kasumi:

Apariencia: Pelo largo y castaño, ojos negros.

Edad: 16 años.

Personalidad: Emotiva, alegre.

Una estudiante sobresaliente en todos los tipos de magia. Hasta ahora puede conjurar hechizos de hasta 4 palabras, y manipula dos elementos, fuego y roca.

Sarashiki Natsuki:

Apariencia: Pelo rubio con dos coletas, ojos azules.

Edad: 16 años.

Personalidad: Arrogante.

Hija de una familia de clase alta. Buenas calificaciones en todos los tipos de magia. Controla hasta runas de 4 palabras, un elemento dominado y perfeccionado, electricidad.

Lo único que se sabe de su relación es que se conocían de pequeñas, y siempre discutían por algo, aunque solo eran discutas verbales y como mucho había un golpe. Pero ahora que aprendieron magia… ¿Quién las separa?

-Esa Natsuki, cada vez es más molesta, y se cree demasiado solo porque cree que es ''una profesional en esgrima''. Baka, si yo hubiese querido también podría ser una experta con las espadas, baka baka...- Kasumi discutiendo sola en su habitación.

En el otro lado, de la escuela, todos los dormitorios de las chicas ya se escuchaban los gritos de Natsu.

-Aaaahhhhh, ¡maldita Kasumi! Como la detesto…- Balbuceo con poco sentido.- Cree que es más fuerte solo porque manipula dos elementos, ¡yo solo uso uno porque es el indicado para un espadachín de estoque! Si quisiera ya podría haber aprendido los cinco…- Y más balbuceo sin sentido.

Mientras tanto Kusanagi-sensei, uno de los profesores más poderosos de la academia, estaba hablando con el director.

-… ¡Jajaja! Esas niñas, desde siempre andan luchando, ¡jajajaja! Que chiste, estoy llorando.- El director es muy divertido para tener más de cien años.

-Si, ya no sé cómo tratar con ellas, a la próxima les anulo la magia por el resto del día.- Comentándole al viejo sobre su ''peleíta'' como si se tratase de una broma. Aunque para ellos, que ya están acostumbrados, lo es.-Pero… estoy seguro, una de esas dos es la ''Arcanista''. No sé cómo, pero lo se.- Le explico con un tono de voz más serio, alejándose de las bromas.

-Yo también tuve ese presentimiento.- El archimago también estaba dejándose de bromas, volviéndose más serio.-Pero por ahora no queda más que esperar a la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, y… es probable que allí lo averigüemos.- Todavía serio.

-Bueno, me marcho entonces, anciano.- Se despide el joven profesor.

-Adiós, y no me digas viejo.- Volviendo al tono nada serio. Muchos se preguntan qué le pasa a ese abuelo. Por ahora, no sabremos la respuesta.

El tema del ''Arcanista'' no es nada para tomarse a chiste. Se ha investigado a tal punto que se confirmó que una persona de cada miles obtiene una transferencia de los poderes de un mago poderoso del pasado en una persona, durante el nacimiento se pasa una gran parte del poder del mago antiguo, dando la posibilidad de que esas personas aprendan un elemento nuevo: Arcana.

Arcana es la magia materializada, no es magia transformada en algún elemento. Es poder puro, el elemento más poderoso. La razón por la que todos se preocupan bastante por ese tema, es por si el mago antiguo era de buen o mal corazón. Porque si era un mago malicioso, lo más probable es que el corazón de esa persona quede corrompido cuando despierte el elemento, volviéndola un destructor legendario. Pero si el mago era bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tampoco hay una forma de descubrir la diferencia de esto antes de que despierten, y la única forma de saber si alguien es un Arcanista es a la hora de invocar un familiar.

Los familiares, en este mundo, son espíritus de soldados y magos que han muerto en el pasado. Pueden ser tanto soldados sin ningún reconocimiento hasta un héroe que sea conocido por todo el mundo, normalmente depende del poder natural del invocador. Y solo para que ese espíritu se convierta definitivamente en tu familiar, debes hacer un contrato con él. Al invocarlo, debes mencionar la palabra mágica _Contract_, y tienes que firmar con tu sangre en la runa que aparece en frente del espíritu. Entonces será tu familiar, obedecerá tus órdenes y todo. Esto se les enseña a todos los estudiantes de las academias mágicas, ya que un familiar es importante a la hora de protegerse de un enemigo de combate cercano, al que los magos son vulnerables.

¿Qué diferencia hay entre un familiar de un mago común y de un arcanista? No se conoce otra diferencia más que la del poder, ya adivinaran ustedes cual familiar es más fuerte. Hay rumores de que los familiares de los arcanistas son animales legendarios, como dragones. También el rumor de que se invoca a más de un familiar, y eso da la idea de la diferencia de poder. Pero solo son eso, rumores, nada se confirma. Es muy difícil investigarlos ya que son muy inusuales y casi siempre pasan desapercibidos. Además son un secreto hacia la mayoría de la gente, magos y no magos, quien sabe qué pasaría si se les revela que alguien entre ellos puede convertirse en un asesino muy poderoso, o en un salvador invencible. Habría bastante caos, los posibles arcanistas estarían en peligro, los que creen que es una buena persona contra los que creen lo contrario, nada bueno saldría de eso.

En la habitación de Kasumi, durante la noche: Ella dormía, pero no estaba tranquila, se movía mucho y hablaba con el aire. Lo más probable era que tuviera pesadillas, pero… quien sabe que puede ser, ella no recuerda que pasó cuando despierta, las habitaciones son individuales, y nadie anda despierto a esa hora. No es muy raro, a veces la magia te juega una mala pasada, como trayendo pesadillas hasta visiones de un futuro malo que no siempre son ciertas. Pero bueno, de eso no hay que preocuparse… por ahora.

Al día siguiente~

En un salón de clases -Ahora vamos a practicar el hechizo _Shield_, ¿alguien se ofrece?- Pregunta el profesor a su clase, sabiendo más o menos la respuesta.

Kasumi levanta la mano, a la vez que Natsu. Si, están en la misma clase. No se pudo hacer nada en el pasado para evitar que estén cerca, normalmente durante las lecciones no hay mucho alboroto, y además ambas saben comportarse cuando hace falta.

El profesor estaba en lo cierto, siempre ocurre lo mismo, ambas eran alumnas ejemplares.

Mientras ellas se miran lanzándose rayos con la mirada, no literalmente, el sensei decide elegir a una persona.- Bueno, entonces.- Mira una lista y anuncia.-Akatsuki Ai, pasa a demostrar la palabra.- También sabía que si elegía a alguna de las dos, la otra no se quedaría callada.

Akatsuki Ai:

Apariencia: Pelo negro en una coleta, ojos verdes.

Edad: 16 años

Personalidad: Gentil, timida.

Es la hija de un militar importante, por lo tanto también es una buena estudiante. Calificaciones arriba del promedio en todas las magias menos en destrucción, que allí solo está en el promedio, también sobresale mucho en restauración. Manipula dos elementos, agua y viento.

Akatsuki era una experta en magia del tipo restauración, _Shield _era de ese tipo.- ¡_Shield!- _Menciono la palabra, se formó la runa, y se desplegó un escudo perfecto alrededor de ella.

-Sobresaliente Akatsuki-kun, puedes volver a tu asiento.- Le felicita por su trabajo el sensei.- Como vieron, _Shield_ es un escudo que te protege de todo ataque, tanto físico como mágico...- Le sigue hablando de cosas a sus alumnos hasta que suena la campana.- Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.-

Ahora solo están repasando cosas aprendidas el año pasado, se están preparando para la invocación del familiar dentro de unos meses. Otra cosa que también está pasando del año pasado, y de hace poco, otra pelea por parte de Takanshi y Sarashiki.

Kasumi crea un agujero en donde estaba parada Natsu, causando que esta caiga. Pero sale disparada hacia arriba saltando desde unas rocas, y mientras esta en el aire le lanza un disparo de relámpago, al que Kasu bloquea con un escudo mágico. Natsuki corre hacia ella para golpearla con su espada, pero le interpone el paso con una pared de fuego que esquiva saltándola, solo para averiguar que Kasumi ya no estaba allí. Miro hacia arriba y estaba ella flotando sobre una roca, se lanza encima de Sarashiki, falla, pero levanta una nube de tierra que no deja que nadie vea. El polvo se disipa y se ve como están ellas, Kasumi con la espada en el pecho y Natsuki con una bola de fuego apuntando a su cara.

Instantes después ambas son interrumpidas inesperadamente por una fuerte ráfaga de viento por parte de Kusanagi-sensei. Él se mueve rápido para acercarse a ellas y anularles sus habilidades temporalmente con un hechizo.

-_¡Great-Anulate!- _Es el hechizo que grito para bloquear su flujo de magia, y por lo tanto, sus poderes.- Ufff, eso estuvo más cerca de la última vez, menos más que soy el profesor más rápido, ¡jajaja!.- El emotivo sensei que regaña a sus estudiantes a su forma.

Las dos se vuelven a sonrojar de vergüenza por el momento, para otra vez ser enviadas a sus habitaciones para que terminen gritando hasta que se duerman.

Como el deber de cualquier profesor, Kusanagi, debía entregar un informe al director.

-… y así concluyo la batalla.- Le explicó el suceso al anciano.

-¡Jaja jajaja! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, cada vez pelean más duro, tampoco puedo creer que cada día esto me haga reír tanto.- El carismático archimago siempre muestra alegría cuando escucha algo como eso, piensa que es una señal del crecimiento de sus estudiantes, y se alegra por eso. Aunque esa señal se de en batalla.- ¿No tienes más pruebas de que alguna sea arcanista?- Otra vez tocando el tema del arcanista, volviendo a la seriedad.

-No, nada nuevo, ese presentimiento no desaparece de todas formas. Ya me voy, tengo que dar clases de física.- Le responde con pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Fisica?- Se pregunta extrañado, porque hasta donde él sabe, no se enseña esa materia.

-Sí, les tengo que explicar a los de primero que no pueden hacer que los rayos viajen por la tierra sin la habilidad correcta.-

-¡Jajaja! Muy buena esa, ya vete antes de que me duela la cara de reír.- Se despide con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

De noche, mientras Kasumi seguía con sus… ¿pesadillas? Natsuki estaba saliendo de la academia. Había avisado de que se iba a ir a pasar unos días con su familia, es un alivio para todos, ya no habría más peleas, al menos durante una semana.

En la Mansión Sarashiki, durante la mañana.

-Bienvenida Natsuki-sama.- Un mayordomo que atiende a la hija del General en la entrada con el mayor respeto.- La señora la espera en el vestíbulo, yo llevare su equipaje.

-Bienvenida a casa Natsuki-chan.- Le dice mientras abraza a su hija como saludo de bienvenida.

-Ya basta madre.- Le dice la joven mientras sonríe de su encuentro.- ¿Dónde está padre?- El general Sarashiki ama a su hija y a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo, por lo tanto es algo raro que no esté esperándola, pero el trabajo de un general nunca es sencillo.

-Está hablando con el Comandante Ryuzaki en la sala de mapas, luego podrá saludarte.- Le responde con una sonrisa.- Pero tu oniichan esta…- Es interrumpida.

-No quiero saber dónde está baka-niichan, ese baka se supone que prometió ir a la academia a visitarme y no fue.- Parece enojada, pero no lo está, ella también quiere a su hermano y viceversa.

-Natuski-chan, ya sabes que tu Usui-chan es importante, así que debe estar donde se le llaman. Por eso no pudo ir a Corcel, él también estaba decepcionado, pero dijo que lo iba a compensar de alguna manera.- Le explica la situación, pero ella sigue con las mejillas infladas.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me muestras que has aprendido durante este tiempo?-

-Si.- Le responde con alegría, mientras van al patio a hacer una demostración de sus nuevas habilidades.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de mapas.

-… esa ciudad no debe caer, por lo tanto te encomiendo su defensa, Comandante Ryuzaki.- El General estaba discutiendo los problemas de la frontera con Isencrad con su mejor comandante.

-Si general, acepto la responsabilidad. Pero temo que las tropas que me da no son suficientes.-

-Lo lamento, pero más soldados que esos no puedo dejarte.- Le explica, decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder hacer nada. Él naturalmente se hubiese ofrecido para pelear, pero el rey no se lo permitía, no puede darse el lujo de arriesgar gente de alto rango.- Eso solo deja una opción.-

-Te refieres a él, verdad.- Responde con algo de tristeza.

-Si.- Se encoje de hombros y baja la mirada.

-Sabes que le prometí al viejo que lo cuidaría con mi vida.-

-Lo sé bien, pero si Basilic es capturada, estaría en peligro de todas formas.

Ambos se muestran tristes por no poder cumplir con una promesa a un viejo amigo, pero no quedaba otra.

-Está bien, me asegurare de que no le pase nada durante la batalla.-

-Pero primero debes llamarlo aquí, quiero ver que tanto ha mejorado Haru-kun.-

-Enviare un ave mensajera, una vez la reciba no tardará en llegar.-

-Puedes retirarte Comandante.- Se despide y se aleja de la mansión.- Espero que no pase nada.-

Una persona joven con uniforme militar entra en la habitación.- Padre, ¿qué pasa?-Sarashiki Usui, el primogénito del General, ocupa el rango de capitán. No está incluido en la defensa de ninguna provincia fronteriza, pero debe asistir a reuniones estratégicas.

-Usui, ¿cómo fue la reunión?-

-Aburrida, solo discutimos sobre la actual defensa de la frontera, nada nuevo.- El joven rubio era un genio, siendo capitán a la edad de los 18 años ya te haces una idea. Es un experto en esgrima, un gran estratega, y muchas otras cosas.- Ahora dime que pasa, te ves inquieto por algo.-

-Je, era imposible que no lo notaras, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas al Director Hideki?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, era un gran amigo tuyo y del comandante.-

-Lo que pasa es que él tenía un hijo.-

-¡¿Qué?! A esa edad.- Pregunta sorprendido.- Pero él jamás estuvo casado.-

-Es cierto. Un día escucho un sonido raro en la puerta de su oficina, fue a investigar, pero no había nadie. Solo un bebe en una cesta, con una nota que decía: Te confiamos a Haruyuuki, cuídalo por favor. H y T

Él sabía de quienes se trataba, pero nunca nos dijo nada. Al cabo de varios años se descubrió que el niño era un mago muy poderoso. Después de la muerte del viejo, Ryuzaki se encargó de él, dándole adiestramiento militar durante dos años, ahora debería tener 16.

Y es tan fuerte que podría hacer la diferencia en la defensa de Basilic. Pero… no queremos ponerlo en peligro.-

El hijo se queda un rato callado, pensando en lo que dijo su padre.- Bueno, me retiro entonces, tengo que bañarme. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día, a Haru-kun.-

-Y podrás, en un par de días estará aquí por orden del comandante. Es más, quiero que te enfrentes a él, queremos probar que tan bueno se ha hecho en estos años.-

Entonces se aleja con una pequeña sonrisa. A Usui siempre le agrada enfrentarse a la gente y medir su fuerza, puede decirse que él es el rival adecuado para medir las nuevas habilidades de Haruyuuki.

Unos días más tarde, Natsuki disfrutando del tiempo en familia, compitiendo con su hermano principalmente. Ryuzaki visitando al General para más discusiones estratégicas junto a Usui… Hasta que llego el día.

-Comandante, ¿cuándo se supone que llega Haru-kun?- Le pregunta Sarashiki a su amigo.

-En unas horas debería de estar aquí, creo que venía en un *grifo, o en un *roc.-

Instantes más tarde tocan la puerta, el mayordomo fue a atender.

-Hola, el Comandante Ryuzaki me ordeno venir aquí, me llamo Hideki Haruyuuki.- El ''hijo'' del director llego antes de lo esperado.

-Pase, estaban esperando por usted.- Y lo guía hacia la sala de mapas, donde siempre se reúnen los del alto mando.

-¡¿Haru-kun?!- El comandante y el general hablan al mismo tiempo.- ¿No se supone que llegabas unas horas más tarde?- Atónito, pregunta el comandante.

-Sí, pero me aburrí en mitad de viaje y me teletransporte aquí.- Le responde con un tono familiar, ya acostumbrado a hablar con él.- General y Capitán Sarashiki, un gusto en conocerlos.- Los saluda a ambos con bastante respeto, vive en una base militar, era obvio que estaría acostumbrado.

-El gusto es nuestro, Haru-kun.- Y lo saluda el General.- Creciste mucho desde la última vez que te vi, apuesto a que también has mejorado con la espada y la magia.-

-Y está en lo correcto, he entrenado como mago espadachín durante los últimos dos años desde que deje la academia.-

-Es un alivio, pero de todas formas quiero ver tu habilidad en persona, ¿no te molesta mostrármela?-

-Claro que no, cuando quiera.- Le responde con entusiasmo, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece ahora en el patio contra Usui?-

-Sería un honor luchar contra alguien que se convirtió en capitán a los 18 años.-

-Para mí también lo seria luchar contra un mago espadachín entrenado por el comandante.-

Los jóvenes de hoy… lo único en lo que piensan es pelear, pero bueno. Entonces los cuatro se dirigen al patio para una demostración. Usui desenvaina su espada de esgrima mientras que Haru hace lo mismo con su mandoble.

-Haru-kun, no te limites, usa toda tu fuerza. Le dice el general, sin saber cuál es su límite.

-No creo que sea una muy buena idea del todo.- Le responde Haru algo dudoso.

-No tengas miedo, no se magia pero soy muy fuerte de todas formas.- Agrega el primogénito Sarashiki bastante confiado.

-Está bien, no olviden que ustedes lo pidieron.- Entierra su espada en el suelo mientras saca de su espalda un guantelete.

-Solo… no destruyas todo, ¿eres capaz de eso?- El comandante conocía su límite, y tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pedían los demás.

Entonces se coloca el guante y hace una reacción mágica, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con una armadura de mago espadachín.

-Guau, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿ya sabe controlar el poder del guante?- El general le pregunta a su amigo.

-Sí, y no solo eso…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Quedo atónito el capitán.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es una armadura especial que solo funciona conmigo, genial, ¿no?-

-Je, si crees que eso te podrá proteger, estas mal.- Está confiado, no debería.

-_Great-Protection, Accel._- El primero es un hechizo para tener mejor resistencia a cualquier ataque, y el segundo es para hacerlo más rápido.- Ahora estoy listo, te dejo el primer movimiento.-

-Que amable, con gusto te derrotare con el primer golpe.- Entonces avanza rápidamente en línea recta para acertar una estocada con toda su fuerza, la cual Haru desvía fácilmente con su mandoble.- ¡¿Qué?! Desvió mi ataque.- Se recupera para atacar con otra estocada, Haru crea un muro de roca en frente parando el ataque. El muro cae, pero el mago ya no estaba allí, Usui pierde la concentración un segundo y en ese segundo Hideki aparece detrás de él apuntándole con la espada. Se aleja rápidamente para caer en un pozo en la tierra creado anteriormente, pierde equilibrio tratando de evitarlo mientras que Haru le lanza una pequeña bola de fuego que impacta en su mano, haciendo que suelte la espada. Entonces Haru se mueve rápidamente para contenerlo con la espada en el cuello, mientras que Usui levanta los brazos en señal de derrota.- Me rindo, eres muy fuerte, Haru-kun.- Admite que fue derrotado.

Se quita el guante, y la armadura desaparece.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?- Le pregunta al general, mientras que él lo observa estupefacto.

Se recupera en sí.-Fue increíble, jamás espere que lograras vencer a Usui a la primera, sin duda te volviste fuerte.-

-Dos años entrenando y aprendiendo magia en una base militar… ni pensar que hubiera pasado si estuviera en una academia, sería el más poderoso de todos sin duda.- Agrega con bastante orgullo Ryuzaki.

-Fue una gran demostración, ambos se merecen un descanso.- Y se retiran.- Y yo que me preocupaba de que iba a estar en peligro en la guerra, para mí que puede derrotar a un ejército de 5000 isencradianos solo.-

-Lo que me preocupaba no es su poder, sino su mentalidad. Haría cualquier cosa por el bien del reino, incluso lo que dijiste antes.-

-Si todo va bien no va a pasar nada de eso. Él ocupará el espacio de las tropas restantes para la defensa de Basilic que pedías.-

-Entonces, nos iremos cuando podamos para prepararnos, y tomaremos rumbo a Basilic.-

-Cuento contigo, viejo amigo.- Hacen una seña y se despide el comandante.

Algo que no sabían era que Natsuki estuvo viendo el espectáculo desde la ventana de su habitación.- ¿Quién era?- Se preguntaba. Nadie antes pudo derrotar a su hermano en un duelo, era un misterio para ella. Pero sabía que no podía preguntar, cuando se trata de la guerra, su padre no le responde nada.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad en la mansión Sarashiki, y más tarde Natsu volvió a la academia. Kasumi ''celebra'' su regreso con un duelo, y otra vez Kusanagi-sensei tuvo que interferir, anulando la magia de ambas otra vez y enviándolas a sus habitaciones. Y los días vuelven a la normalidad.

Hasta que, unos meses después, el día de la invocación de familiar había llegado, nadie sabía que a partir de ese día, todo cambiaria.

Por la mañana, durante las clases~

-Hoy van a invocar a su familiar, ¿no se sienten ansiosos? Seguro que sí. La invocación se hará en los niveles inferiores de la academia, y serán guiados por Kusanagi-sensei. Recuerden de estar presentes a la hora designada, y eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.-

En el patio.-Esta vez no va a ver pelea, Natsu.- Kasumi hablando tranquilamente con su rival, da miedo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no vamos a hacer un escándalo antes de la invocación de familiares.-

-Pero mi familiar será mejor que el tuyo.- Si no compiten en un duelo, lo hacen verbalmente.

-Sí, de eso estoy segura.- Con un suspiro le responde.

-Vamos Natsu, no es hora de que te rindas tan temprano.-

-Es que yo no quiero tener un familiar.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Extrañada le pregunta a su amiga.

-Es solo que no quiero estar al pendiente de un espíritu, ni que este siguiéndome todo el rato, ni tampoco es conveniente para un mago espadachín como yo. Pero te deseo suerte, compañera.- Le sonríe y le extiende la mano para estrechársela en señal de confianza.

-Sera el mejor de todos.- Le devuelve la sonrisa y estrecha su mano.

-¿Qué tal… un calentamiento?-

-Me parece bien.- Ambas se levantan y se ponen en guardia para otro duelo. Pensaron que este día iba a ser tranquilo, ¿verdad? Se equivocaron.

En la oficina del director~

-Llego el día.- El director hablando en tono serio, esto es algo malo, o no.- Espero que estés atento al familiar invocado.-

-Tranquilo, lo estaré, estoy encargado de supervisarlos. Así que no habrá problema, solo debo ver quien tendrá el familiar exótico, si es Kasumi o Natsuki.- Kusanagi siempre se ha tomado las cosas con calma, pero en el interior está nervioso. Ya que si el arcanista es malvado, solo otro arcanista podrá derrotarlo, y no hay ninguna garantía de que aparezca alguno de la nada a salvarlos.- Ya se va acercando la hora, me voy preparando, que descanses viejo.- Se despide el joven sensei mientras abandona la oficina.

-¡No me llames viejo!- ¿A dónde fue esa seriedad?

Todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para la invocación estudiando las palabras, concentrando su energía… y preparándose para la desilusión de que invoquen un debil familiar, o la grandeza de invocar uno poderoso. Todo dependería del poder natural del hechicero.

¿Qué tipo familiar invocará Takanashi? ¿Sera un mago o un soldado? ¿Hombre o mujer? Pero por ahora solo resta esperar hasta que se oculte el sol.

Kasumi y Natsuki hablando tranquilamente otra vez, que miedo.- Kasumi, ¿sabías que mi hermano fue derrotado en un duelo?-

-¡¿De verdad?!- Es esperado que cualquiera se sorprenda, Usui vencia a gente de alto rango a los 14 años, nadie se lo esperaría.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue? ...- Empezaron a llover preguntas por parte de Kasumi.

-No sé, estoy segura que era un conocido de mi padre… pero no recuerdo mucho.- Supuso un pequeño trauma para Natsu ver como vencían a su hermano por primera vez, no un trauma, pero solo que no recuerda nada por tal impacto al ver esa escena.- También creo que era menor que oniichan.-

-No puede ser verdad, ¿o sí?- Sigue estupefacta la joven.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, era muy fuerte, la pelea concluyo en un par de minutos.-

-¿Y cómo lo tomo Usui-san?-

-Lo tomo muy bien, acepto su derrota sin problemas.- Usui era más humilde que su hermana menor.

-Y ¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-Solo quería decirlo, como dije, eso fue muy raro.-

Y una vez atardeció, todos los estudiantes de 2do año se estaban reuniendo en el patio principal.

-Ya que todos están aquí, dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Kusanagi Kojou, y este año seré el supervisor de invocaciones. Mi papel es llevarlos hacia el subsuelo, y vigilar que no ocurra nada malo, ¿entendieron? Takanashi-chan, Sarashiki-chan.-

Y las dos se sonrojan, como siempre que Kusanagi-sensei les dice algo, es un profesor muy carismático.

Entonces Kojou menciona unas palabras y se abre un hueco en el suelo, mostrando unas escaleras secretas. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que existía un lugar así.-Todos, síganme.- Empieza a bajar las escalera y todos detrás de él. Luego de bajar unas escaleras circulares durante unos minutos, llegaron a una gran sala, que tenía unas escaleras hacia un altar, que es donde se invocaría al familiar.

-Llegamos, y están todos. Les doy unos minutos para que se preparen, yo voy a alumbrar un poco este lugar.- Después de anunciar eso los estudiantes se preparan una vez más, mientras tanto él encendía con fuego unos pilares.-Listo, ahora hare que pasen en orden alfabético, entonces…- Se pone a leer una lista.-Akatsuki Ai, tú serás la primera, pasa al altar.- Y la chica se acerca al altar, y comienza.

-_Invocation.-_ Y de la nada, un destello de luz con algo de humo blanco salen de la nada, y cuando todo se disipa se ve que apareció el espíritu de una persona acostada en el altar de piedra. Todavía no tenía forma humana, solo era un ente espectral, pero se notaba que tenía una gran armadura puesta.-_Contract.-_ Al mencionar la segunda y última palabra, frente a ella apareció una runa. Ai saca un cuchillo que llevaba, se hace un corte en un dedo, y mancha la runa con su sangre. La runa se transforma en energía que es absorbida por el espíritu para, al final, tomar forma humana y quedar bajo las órdenes de su invocador.

Y así se hace un ritual de invocación de familiar, parece sencillo, pero no lo es.- Gran trabajo Akatsuki-kun, puedes quedarte aquí a ver el resto o volver a la superficie, tú eliges.-

-Preferiría quedarme si no soy una molestia.- El familiar ya estaba detrás de ella, pero pronto iba a tomar forma espiritual, que solo lo hace invisible.

-Claro que no, disfruta del espectáculo.- Hecha otro vistazo a la lista y anuncia al siguiente.

Se han visto invocaciones poderosas, como magos que lograron grandes hazañas, y generales que han participado en batallas históricas. Y también soldados que solo participaron en una guerra o defensa de un pueblo contra bandidos. Hasta que…

-Sarashiki Natsuki, ya es tu turno, pasa al…- Es interrumpido.

-Paso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Paso, no quiero invocar un familiar.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, lo estoy, los magos espadachines que llevan un familiar son unos cobardes.-

-Está bien, después de todo es elección de la persona, entonces…- Vuelve a mirar la lista.-Takanashi Kasumi, tu si vas a pasar, ¿no?- Le pregunta con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-Entonces pasa al altar y, ya sabes que hacer.

Kasumi camino hasta la plataforma, y comenzó el ritual.- _¡Invocation!_- Momentos después de mencionar la palabra, se crea un vacío de aire en el altar. Pero los vacíos no se crean por una invocación ¿Qué pasa? Y se levanta una gran nube de polvo cubriendo toda la plataforma. Kasumi, bastante asustada de lo que paso, se de la tierra.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Ni siquiera Kojou sabe que ocurre. Y lo que pasa a continuación es todavía más raro.

Todos están inquietos, eso no se suponía que debía pasar, solo debía ser una invocación más. A menos que… Y cuando nadie se lo espera, empiezan a salir ráfagas de fuego de la nube de polvo, haciendo que la gente se asuste aún más. La tierra se disipa, y se ve una persona en medio del polvo. Eran alguien joven que sostenía una espada, estaba manchado de sangre en todos lados, tenía muchas heridas, hasta tenia algunas flechas clavadas en la espalda, pero sobre todo… su color de pelo era plateado. Y ese joven cae al suelo y se desmaya mientras que Kusanagi se acerca para tratarlo como fuera necesario.

* * *

Y listo, otro episodio mas, ¿les gusto? Espero que sí XD Dejen un review si quieren, o que con solo lo lean ya es suficiente para mi T-T

Como les dije, hubo bastante cosas descubiertas. La razón por la que Hideki fue a la guerra, y... bueno, ustedes sabran XD

*roc: Es un águila gigantesca de la mitología persa.

*grifo: Es un león mitad águila de la mitología griega.

¿Que hacen criaturas persas y griegas en Heatcliff? Ni idea, y eso que yo lo escribí XDD

En algún momento subiré el ep3, hasta entonces, adiooooos nos leemos luego :D


	3. Episodio 3: El nuevo estudiante

Yyyy, listo. Otro episodio que publico :D Supongo que habran quedado con muchas dudas despues de leer el anterior episodio, no? Eso era justo lo que queria, y si no, me cago en todo. Pero no importa, ahora esas dudas seran resueltas, creo. Y bueno, vamos al lio :D

* * *

Había algo de caos en el subsuelo, el fuego era lo que se destacaba. Los alumnos no esperaban que empezaran a salir ráfagas de fuego desde una nube de tierra que apareció durante una invocación.

Kusanagi-sensei reacciona rápido y protege a los estudiantes, tan pronto están seguros se aproxima al ser en el altar.- ¡¿Es solo un joven?!...- Cualquiera se hubiese sorprendido, un adolecente normalmente no podría realizar tal ataque, ni tampoco estar tan malherido. Rápidamente lo sube a su espalda y les dirige unas palabras a sus alumnos.- ¡Diríjanse a la superficie, yo me ocupo del resto!- Y se teletransportó hacia la sala médica a tratar al desconocido.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Ese era un familiar?-

-¿Por qué estaba tan herido?-

-¿Ese era un uniforme militar?-

… Los estudiantes se preguntaban entre ellos que estaba pasando mientras subían las escaleras.

-Kasumi ¿Qué fue eso?- Natsu le pregunta a su amiga sobre lo sucedido.

-No… no sé, los familiares no tienen aspecto humano cuando son invocados, ni tampoco aparecen disparando fuego...- Ambas estaban asombradas, todos lo estaban. Las preguntas siguieron hasta que llegaron a la superficie y se encontraron con el director.

-Eso fue todo por hoy, vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones y no salgan hasta mañana.- El archimago se oía muy serio, todos sabían que eso no significaba nada bueno, así que obedecieron.

En la sala medica~

-¿Qué opina de esto Kojou-kun?- El director le pregunta al joven profesor estando enfrente del misterioso mago, tendido en una camilla, rodeado de hechizos de auto-curación y con mucha sangre y vendajes alrededor.

-No estoy seguro, apareció en medio de una nube de polvo cuando Takanashi lo invocó.-

-Sera ella la…-

-Es posible.-

-¿Qué hay de Sarashiki?-

-Ella no invoco familiar, recuerde que es una maga espadachina.-

-Claro, entonces… solo resta esperar a que despierte, y rezar para que sea amistoso.-

-Sí. Doctora Asagi.- Le dirige la palabra a una mujer con traje de médico.

-¿Si?, sensei.-

-Te encargamos que lo vigiles, es un tema de alta importancia, no dejes que ningún alumno lo vea hasta que lo ''interroguemos''.-

-Me encargare de que eso, ustedes pueden irse sabiendo que está en buenas manos.- Y al escuchar esas palabras, Kojou y el director se despiden.

Ya era de mañana, aparentemente no hay clases. Se rumorea entre los estudiantes que fue por un incidente en la invocación, pero la mayoría está feliz de tener un día libre. Los de la invocación siguen meditando sobre lo que paso ese día y llegan a sus propias conclusiones, invalidas.

-Kasu… ¿sigues preocupada?-

-… Creo que sí…- El día de hoy, Kasumi, está muy pensativa.

-Todavía no asimilo lo que paso ayer. ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras sin familiar?-

-… No lo creo…- Sigue pensando mientras mira al cielo recostada en el pasto.

Volviendo a la sala medica~

La doctora estaba haciendo inventario mientras estaba cerca del chico, hasta que escucha unos sonidos que provienen de él.- ¡¿Ya se está despertando?! No puede ser, con las heridas que tenía estaría en coma durante una semana.- Sorprendida, abandona su tarea actual para acercarse un poco. Unos momentos después, el peli plateado abre lentamente los ojos.

Se estaba quejando del dolor mientras se ponía consiente.- ¿Don-de… estoy?- Mira a su alrededor para solo ver que está en un lugar extraño y con una persona observándolo, hasta que recuerda que estaba rodeado de soldados isencradianos, no se lo tomo muy bien.-Yo estaba… en… ahh…-Nota que alguien lo está observando, recordó todo, y se agita y trata de conjurar algo.- ¡_Fire_!- Grita apuntando su mano hacia esa extraña, pero su magia estaba anulada.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, casi mueres desangrado, tu magia por ahora esta anulada para que no ocurriera algo como lo de recién.- La doctora estaba hablándole con completa seguridad, sin saber si era buena gente.- Solo recuéstate y deja que los _Auto-Heal_ hagan su trabajo.-_ Auto-Heal_ es un hechizo que causa curación continua en el objetivo sin necesidad de estar aplicando el conjuro directamente.

-Por ahora hare caso.- No le quedaba otra opción, si ella removía los hechizos lo más probable era que él muriera.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Esta es la Academia de Magia Corcel, provincia de Hanter, en Heatcliff.-

-¡¿Hanter?!- Estupefacto vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí, ¿dónde más?- Al escuchar esas palabras el joven quedo con la mente en blanco durante unos segundo.- Creo que… necesito descansar.-

-Tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.-

-Mi espada y mi guante, ¿me puedes acercar mis cosas?-

-Lo siento, pero son medidas de seguridad.-

-Lo… entiendo.- Y cae dominado por el sueño, al menos era una siesta y no un coma.

La doctora se teletransporta a la oficina del director.

-¡¿Asagi?!- Sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

-Director, el chico, despertó.-

-De verdad, entonces le haremos una visita.- Él se refería a Kojou, es una persona importante en ese tema.

-Eso no puede ser posible eso ahora, él está durmiendo.-

-Mmhh, entiendo, bueno, no importa. Iremos igual y esperaremos a que despierte. ¿Habló?-

-Sí, pregunto dónde estaba, y se sorprendió cuando le dije la provincia en la que estábamos. También pregunto por su espada y guante, ¿era para estar más seguro o es que son importantes para el esos artefactos?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Estuve leyendo un libro, y quise decir eso, je je.-

-Ah, bueno, vuelve al salón médico y Kusanagi y yo iremos más tarde.- Y con esas palabras la médico se teletransporta de nuevo.

Un rato más tarde el joven misterioso se despierta de nuevo.-Ah ¿Volviste a despertar?- Amistosamente le dirige la palabra Asagi-sensei.

-Creo que si… ¿todavía no puedo tener mis cosas?-

-No, todavía no.-

-Solo quiero que me las acerque, de todas formas no podría manipular una espada en mi estado actual.- Ahora mismo tiene una voz bastante apagada, parece que se está muriendo, aunque este siendo curado periódicamente.

-Si es solo por eso, está bien entonces.- Sale de la habitación individual por un momento y regresa con sus cosas.- Las dejare aquí, ¿puedo preguntar para qué las quieres?-

-La verdad es que la necesito para esto…- De la nada se siente un poco más revitalizado y aprovecha ese momento para…- _Great-Mega-Anulate.-_ _Anulate_ es un hechizo que sirve para anular cualquier encantamiento. Entonces los conjuros de auto-curación sobre él desaparecieron. Asagi estaba confundida, jamás espero que ''reviviera'' de la nada y que tendría suficiente poder como para anular sus hechizos de curación. Entonces el joven continuó.- _Great-Mega-Auto_Heal_Focus-Overdrive.-_ Y los encantamientos que hizo desapareces anteriormente, aparecieron de nuevo, pero con más intensidad. _Focus_ es un hechizo que sirve para restaurar poder mágico, todo mago espadachín debe conocerlo. _Overdrive _es la tercera palabra de aumento de poder. De la nada, empezó a mejorarse más rápido que antes.-Así está mejor, ya estoy fuera de peligro de muerte.-

-Pero… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Estabas en peligro de muerte?- Asagi está demasiado estupefacta como para analizar la escena por sí misma.

-Destruí tus encantamientos de curación para aplicarme los míos que son más eficaces, además de se estaba perdiendo mi poder mágico. Si no lo hacía moriría a las pocas horas.- Ahora su voz está más viva que antes, ya está normal. No hay más hemorragia ni pérdida de poder.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste la magia necesaria para usar esos hechizos?-

-Mi espada…-Detecta una presencia acercarse.- Daré detalles más tarde, cuando lleguen esas personas.- La sensei quedo asombrada por la habilidad de detección que poseía, ella sabía que el director y que Kojou-kun llegarían tarde o temprano.

Momentos después llegan ambos.-Oh, estas despierto, ¿Cómo te sientes? Según Kojou estabas al borde de la muerte.- El archimago que se acerca al misterioso joven con un aire amigable.-Por cierto… ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estabas tan herido? ¿Eres militar?- Lo empezó a bombardear con preguntas, pero solo por su naturaleza curiosa, no se sentía que lo estaba interrogando.

-Ahora lo diré todo, ya que son de Heatcliff puedo confiar en ustedes. Mi nombre es Hideki Haruyuuki, tengo 16 años y soy un mago espadachín de la 5ta tropa especial del ejército de Heatcliff. Hace unas horas estaba en la frontera de Basilic luchando en su defensa, pero un momento antes de morir en manos de los soldados isencradianos perdí la conciencia, y cuando desperté estaba en este lugar. No recuerdo mucho más.-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- El director estaba muy sorprendido después de escuchar esas palabras, por supuesto las creyó en un instante, nadie en ese estado mentiría de esa forma.-Me entere que la defensa de Basilic era contra 10000 soldados de Isencrad. Pero que al llegar a las puertas solo eran 6000, ¿A eso te refieres?-

-Sí, yo soy la causa de ese día de retraso y de los 4000 desaparecidos.-

-Impresionante.- Eso era lo único que podía decir, los otros dos, Kojou y Asagi, se quedaron mudos.- Debes ser muy fuerte como para vencer a un ejército entero.-

-Nunca tuve un adiestramiento especial, entrenaba todo el tiempo yo solo, o con la ayuda de algún compañero. Siempre tuve una habilidad especial con la magia: actualmente puedo conjurar hechizos de 7 palabras y domino 4 elementos.- Ahora sí, todos se quedaron sin palabras.- Pero también es cierto que mi magia es muy débil, no importa cuánto entrene, siempre es muy poco eficaz. Por eso tengo esa espada y guante conmigo, cuando los uso, mi poder se eleva mucho.- Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, meditando sobre lo que escucharon, hasta que el graciosillo del director se le ocurre proponer algo.

-Entonces… si eres tan fuerte, supongo que podrías vencer a mi mejor alumno.- Él se refería a Kojou.- ¿Qué te parece si luchan en este momento un pequeño duelo? Jajaja, es obvio que no será posible, todavía estas muy lastimado hasta como para levantarte, jajaja.- A Kusanagi y a Asagi no les hizo mucha gracia ese chiste.

-Acepto.-

-¿Qué dices?- Todavía seguía riéndose el anciano.

-Que acepto el desafío.-

-Ja, pero si no puedes luchar en ese estado, perderías en un segundo contra Kusanagi.-

-¿Mi estado? Ya estoy curado, hace unos minutos sentí que ya estaba recuperado. Puedo tener ese duelo y demostrarles una parte de mi fuerza.-

-¿Escuchaste eso Kojou-kun? Hoy tendrás una batalla.-

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- Se murmura para sí mismo.- Bueno, supongo que un pequeño duelo no le haría daño a nadie, ¿está en condiciones? Asagi.-

-Sorprendentemente si, nunca me lo esperé.-

-Entonces los llevare a un lugar para el duelo, será en los campos, a las afueras de la academia. Pero… antes será mejor que te cambies de ropa, ese uniforme ensangrentado y destrozado no sería muy cómodo. Asagi, ¿tienes un uniforme de sobra?-

-Siempre, ven por aquí Haruyuuki-kun.-

-Pueden decirme Haru, y gracias.- Todos son muy amigables, parecería que eran amigos desde hace bastante, pero no.

Unos minutos después aparecen Haru y Asagi.-Te queda bien el uniforme escolar, dime, ¿no te gustaría tomar clases aquí? Jaja.-

-Preferiría volver a la frontera en cuanto me sea posible.-

-Sí, pero por ahora te quedaras en Corcel.- Esa era una mentira, estaba seguro de que no podría volver por una razón, que esperaba confirmar más tarde.- Vámonos entonces, _Great-Teleport.-_ Y todos se desvanecen al instante.

Aparecen en medio de un amplio campo, solo se veía pasto, una laguna, montañas a la distancia y la academia. Era la zona perfecta para una batalla sin límites.- Comiencen cuando gusten, y no se limiten, cualquier daño será reparado.- El director les da el ultimo permiso para el duelo.

-Aun así preferiría no atacarte con todo, no quiero lastimar a un adolecente.- Kusanagi se siente muy confiado, mientras activa algunos hechizos de protección.

-Primero observa y luego dime si no tendrías que ir con todo.- Haru se equipa el guantelete, y la armadura mágica aparece de la nada, cubriendo su cuerpo y aumentando sus poderes.

-Guau, he escuchado que existen armaduras que se generan de la anda, pero nunca vi una.-

-No creo que eso te ayude de mucho para nuestra batalla, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras. No voy a perder.-

-Ni yo.- Ejecuta los últimos conjuros de protección y comienza el enfrentamiento.

Kojou dispara un rayo que impacta en un escudo de Haru, levanta un poco de tierra, de la cual Haru sale corriendo hacia él para golpearlo con una estocada. El sensei se aleja en el último momento mientras que ataca con rayos repetidamente, los cuales no impacta ninguno. Haru dispara una ráfaga de fuego con la espada, rozando a Kojou, y mientras que pierde la concentración por un momento hace que unas rocas debajo de él se levanten en forma de pico para golpearlo pero Kusanagi responde a eso destruyendo las rocas con una gran bola de fuego. Y con una gran piedra que salió despedida, él la controla y se para encima. Haru le lanza una lluvia de rocas, que él sigue destruyendo con ataques de fuego, Hideki se adelanta rápidamente hasta su posición quedando justo en frente, trata de cortarlo pero falla. Kojou salta hacia otra roca en el aire y le dispara una gran bola de fuego, que es rechazada por un escudo mágico. Haruyuuki invoca varias ráfagas de fuego que son esquivadas y contraatacadas con disparos eléctricos, que son rechazados.

La pelea sigue durante unos minutos hasta que Haruyuki decide usar un hechizo muy exagerado.- ¡A ver si esquivas esto!: _¡Great-Mega-Water-Rock-Elemental-Overdrive-Explosion!-_ Y más o menos ese es el poder de Hideki Haruyuuki, elemental es una palabra que sirve para, temporalmente, crear un ente con tal elemento que obedecerá tus órdenes. Entonces un enorme golem creado con roca y agua empieza a levantarse, y empieza a atacar a Kojou lanzándole grandes rocas o tratando de aplastarlo. La armadura de Haru se desvanece mientras que cae al piso arrodillado y respirando fuerte, él estaba en el hombro del golem para estar seguro de los ataques del sensei. Cuando la cosa se levantó del suelo causo un gran temblor que hasta se notó en la academia, estremeciendo bastante a los estudiantes, la mayoría sabía que el temblor era de origen mágico y todos fueron a investigar que pasaba.

Kojou corría alrededor para evitar mejor sus ataques, mientras que le disparaba bolas de fuego con tres palabras de aumento de poder, que no hacían mucho efecto, ya que gran parte de la bestia estaba hecha de agua. Mientras Haruyuuki seguía en la cima, recuperándose lentamente de tal perdida de magia, las 7 palabras eran mucho para él. Solo las usa en caso de emergencia, y derrotar a alguien como Kusanagi-sensei era algo de importancia.

El director y Asagi observaban la batalla, desde una distancia mayor que la del comienzo del duelo, y todavía no podían asimilar el poder de Haru. Y ambos sentían que varias presencias se acercaban, sabían que eran los estudiantes, pero no tenían por qué hacer algo. ''Que disfruten del espectáculo'' pensaba el viejo.

El golem seguía imponente en contra de Kusanagi, hasta que el tiempo de invocación expiró, y empezó a desmoronarse. Las rocas y el agua que lo formaban empezaron a caer, y la bestia perdía su forma. La caída del golem dejo una gran nube de polvo en el aire. Kojou estaba en su límite, así que tranquilamente se acercó hacia donde Haru había caído. Solo para enterarse de que Hideki había recuperado algo de su energía cuando fue lanzado al suelo por un barrido y sometido con una espada apuntándolo. Y así concluye el duelo, el vencedor: Hideki Haruyuuki.

El director y la doctora le aplauden, y el viejo le dirige unas palabras.- Gran demostración, hace mucho que no veía a mi mejor estudiante ser derrotado, ni tampoco ver un hechizo de 7 palabras.-

-Sin duda fue un gran duelo.-Kusanagi seguía en el suelo, hasta que Haru lo ayuda a levantarse, tendiéndole su mano.-Esto quedo hecho un desastre.- Agrega al ver a su alrededor, habían áreas quemadas, rocas esparcidas por todas partes…

-Ya me ocupare de esto, pero, por ahora vayan a la academia y descansen.- Al recibir esas palabras Kojou y Haru se teletransportan.- Puedes irte si quieres Asagi.-

-Mejor te ayudo con esto, no quiero que te rompas la espalda, ya sabes de lo que dicen sobre la edad.-

-¡No me digas viejo!, pero gracias por la ayuda.- Después de eso empiezan a reparar todo el daño hecho, hasta que llegan varios estudiantes.

-Director, Asagi-sensei, ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Solo un simulacro, nada importante, pueden volver a sus tareas.-

-Mejor los ayudamos, ya sabes de lo que dicen sobre la edad, nadie quiere que te rompas la espalda.- Se le escapa una risilla al decir eso último.

-¡Que no me digan viejo!- Y todos se empiezan a reír, para luego continuar con la reparación del terreno.

Más cerca de la academia~

-¿No te importa saber que fue ese temblor de hace un rato?- Natuski sigue recostada en el suelo junto a su mejor amiga, obviamente ella nunca lo admitiría.

-No, déjalo así.- Kasumi todavía está pensando sobre el día de la invocación.

-A mi igual, je.-

Unas horas más tarde, en la oficina del director. Estaban los tres reunidos, el viejo, Kojou y Haru, discutiendo sobre algo importante.-… Haru-kun… sabes sobre los arcanistas, ¿no?- El director estaba muy serio, siempre que se trate de ese tema estará así.

-Sí, sé todo lo que hay que saber.-

-Eso hará las cosas más sencillo: Creemos que eres el familiar de un arcanista.- Hideki se queda mudo al escuchar esa supocision.- En la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, cuando fue el turno de una alumna, sospechada de ser arcanista, apareciste tú de la nada. ¿No recuerdas nada?- Haru niega eso con la cabeza.- Según el informe de Kojou ocurrió eso, pero todavía no podemos asegurar nada hasta el despertar del 6to elemento. Así que, mientras que se resuelve esto…- Es interrumpido por Haru.

-Me tendré que quedar aquí, ¿verdad?- El director afirma con la cabeza.

-Y si te vas a quedar aquí tendrás que asistir a clase como un estudiante transferido común y corriente. Supongo que… no tienes dinero para pagar por los instrumentos que necesites.- Y lo niega con un suspiro.- Jaja, no importa, ya te daré algo. Te quedaras en la residencia masculina, pasado mañana comenzaras tus clases. Kojou te guiara a los salones cuando llegue el dia, hasta entonces, que preparen tu habitación, pasaras la noche en el salón médico. Ah, y puedes visitar el pueblo que hay a unos kilómetros de aquí y familiarizarte con la zona y...- Al fin alguien lo calla.

-¿No va siendo hora de que haga el papeleo?- Kusanagi ya se estaba cansando de tanto parloteo, pero siempre pasa lo mismo cuando el anciano se emociona por algo.

-Oh, si si, casi me olvido.- Empieza a revolver entre una montaña de documentos y saca algunos.- ¿Ustedes que hacen todavía aquí? ¡Váyanse que me desconcentro!- Y se van.

-Haru-kun, ya es tarde, ve a descansar a la enfermería. Yo comenzare a arreglar las cosas para el cuarto, es mi obligación atender a los nuevos estudiantes.- Y se despide con una sonrisa.

-Creo que si ya es algo tarde.- Bosteza.- Entonces voy a dormir, mañana seguro visito el pueblo ese.-

En la enfermería~

-Y… listo, ahora si está completa.-Asagi estaba completando una ficha de estudiante.

-Asagi-san.- Haru había llegado.

-Oh, Haru-kun, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-El director dijo que debía pasar la noche aquí mientras se prepara la habitación.-

-Claro, si, puedes usar esa camilla, nadie te molestará allí.- Le enseña el lugar.- Y el baño está en…- Es interrumpida.

-No hace falta que me lo diga, gracias.- Va, se descalza y se acuesta.- Buenas noches.- Eran como las 12:00 de la noche, y en el ejército siempre lo obligaban a dormirse temprano.

-Buenas noches.- Deja la ficha entre las otras, apaga la luz, y abandona la habitación.

Hideki Haruyuuki:

Apariencia: Pelo color plateado y despeinado. Ojos negros.

Edad: 16 años.

Personalidad: Serio y amable.

Estudiante muy habilidoso, especializado en el uso la magia en forma estratégica. Muy bueno es todas las magias. Conjura hasta runas de 5 palabras. Manipula 4 elementos, se especializa en fuego y tierra, agua y electricidad. Es un mago espadachín.

Obviamente esa ficha estaba manipulada para que pareciera un estudiante normal, y solo mostraba el promedio de su poder.

Ya era de mañana, y Haru salió temprano para visitar ese pueblo. Iba con el uniforme de estudiante ya que no tenía mucho más, pero levantaría menos sospechas por parte de las personas, pensarían que es otro estudiante más de la academia Corcel y no que es un soldado que lucho en una de las batallas más importantes para mantener la paz en Heatcliff. Él tampoco quería ser reconocido por eso, le daba igual.

Una vez llego al pueblo, empezó a deambular por las tiendas para ver si encontraba algo de ropa y comida, él antes de salir tomó algo del dinero que le dejo el director.

Unas horas más tarde, después de conseguir lo que buscaba, ya se había cambiado de ropa, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la academia, escuchó el grito de una chica. Haru fue a investigar con la tranquilidad de siempre, y cuando llego al origen del ruido vio como unos hombres estaban intentando robar a una estudiante de Corcel.

-Vamos pequeña, danos las monedas y no te haremos nada.- Era un hombre alto que estaba sosteniendo el brazo de la joven mientras la apuntaba con una navaja, detrás de él habían otros dos más pequeños.

-En cuanto pueda soltarme se las verán con mi magia.- Tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que Haru.

-Más te vale que te calles y nos des lo que buscamos.- Y le acerca todavía más el cuchillo.

Deja las bolsas que llevaba a un lado y se dirige a los bandidos.- A ustedes les conviene alejarse de esa chica y entregarse a la policía si no quieren salir lastimados.- Su tono de voz era serio, pero esas personas no lo tomaron en serio.

Todos ellos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Haru sigue firme y serio.- Tu cállate, esto no es tu asunto.-

-Entonces ahora será mi asunto, entréguense o lo pasaran mal, esta es mi última advertencia.-

-Imbecil, tú, ve por él.- Le ordena a otro bandido que se encargue de Haru. El hombre encapuchado tenía un cuchillo, lo empuña y corre hacia él para apuñalarlo. Haru con una mano desvía la trayectoria del ataque y lo golpea con la palma en el pecho, haciendo que pierda la conciencia.- ¡¿Pero qué?! Encárgate de él.- El segundo se lo tomo un poco más despacio, empuño el cuchillo que llevaba y se lo lanza apuntando a la cabeza. Pero Haruyuuki toma la navaja en el aire y se la devuelve acertando en su mano, luego so acerca rápidamente a él para golpearlo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. El más grande se asustó por un momento, pero luego sonrió y se preparó para atacarlo.-Jeje, pudiste con mis camaradas, pero conmigo no.- Entonces lanza a la chica a un montón de basura y apunta a Haru con su mano y pronuncia.- _¡Fire!-_ Y le dispara una pequeña bola de fuego, a la que Haru rechaza con un escudo mágico, el bandido repite el conjuro varias veces, y todos los disparos son bloqueados. Se empieza a asustar, así que le dispara estando a quemarropa, el ataque otra vez es rechazado, pero deja mucho humo, impidiendo que Haru sea visible. Hideki pronuncia algo, aparece del medio del humo y lo golpea con la palma, pero no muy fuerte. El hombre salta para atrás, trata de disparar de nuevo, pronuncia la palabra, pero… no sale nada: su magia fue anulada con el hechizo de Haru. Entonces se asusta todavía más y empieza a agitar su cuchillo para mantenerlo alejado, pero no funciona. Haru lanza lejos la navaja y lo golpea con una patada que lo envía a la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-No puedo tener ni un día tranquilo.- Se acerca a la joven, que estaba bastante sorprendida por su actuación, y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien?-

Ella le golpea la mano.- Puedo levantarme sola.- Se levanta, se limpia un poco, y afirma.- No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, yo podía liberarme.- Era bastante orgullosa, molesta, diría Haru.

-Como digas, bueno, me voy.- Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar fuera del callejón.

-Espera, igual debo agradecerte por darme una mano en esto, pero que quede claro que podía hacerlo sola.-

-Si si, ya me voy.-

-Espera, que descortés eres. Por cierto, me llamo Yoshinon Kyou, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hideki Haruyuuki.- Sigue serio, una vez que ya no lo detuvo más se fue de allí.

-Hmp, no me agrada para nada ese engreído.- Y se quedó discutiendo sola en ese callejón, con tres hombres inconscientes alrededor.

En el patio de la academia~

-¿Viste que estaban arreglando una habitación en la residencia masculina?-

-No.-

-Parece que habrá un estudiante transferido.-

-¿Enserio? Ja, vamos a asegurarnos de darle una cálida bienvenida.- Y ambos se empiezan a reír, parece que no traman nada bueno.

Parece que ya se está esparciendo la noticia de que habrá un estudiante transferido. Nadie sabe que es la persona que fue invocada ese día, los alumnos de la ceremonia no pudieron ver nada, ni siquiera su cabello plateado, que es lo que más destacaba.

Al día siguiente, se supone que Haru empieza a asistir a clases.

En el salón, ya se estaban reuniendo los estudiantes. Una vez entra el profesor, todos se sientan en sus lugares y éste anuncia.- Buen día clase, antes de empezar, tengo que decir que hoy se transfiere un nuevo estudiante a Corcel.- Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar sobre eso. El sensei mira hacia la puerta.- Pase y preséntese, por favor.-

Entonces entra un joven de cabello plateado con una espada en la espalda, Hideki Haruyuuki. La mayoría se sorprende un poco sobre su apariencia, no se veía muy seguido a gente con el pelo color plata. Pero una persona no se sorprende en ese sentido.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Tú eres el engreído de ayer!- Así es, Kyou también asistía a esa clase.

-¿Te conozco?-

-¡Yo voy a hacer que me recuerdes!- Trataba de abalanzarse sobre el nuevo estudiante para darle una lección a su estilo, pero es detenida por sus amigas.

Yoshinon Kyou:

Apariencia: Pelo color marrón opaco, largo y sostenido en una coleta baja. Ojos marrones.

Edad: 16 años.

Personalidad: Enérgica y orgullosa.

Descendiente directa de una familia militar, ella es la presidenta estudiantil. Buenas notas en todas las magias, menos de restauración. Conjura runas de hasta 4 palabras. Manipula los elementos fuego y viento.

-Mi nombre es Hideki Haruyuuki, provengo del norte y soy un mago espadachín.- Hasta que se presentó de una vez.

-Bueno, el único lugar que queda es entre Sarashiki y Takanashi, es ese de allí.- Le señala y va a ubicarse. La razón por la que ese lugar estaba libre era porque cualquiera que se siente allí estaría entre el fuego cruzado de la rivales, a ellas ni les importaba dañar a alguien en el proceso de derrotar a la otra en algo.

Y así, las clases continuaron casi tranquilamente. Había muchos comentarios sobre el chico nuevo, varias discusiones entre Natsu y Kasu, y demás acontecimientos.

Ahora estaban haciendo una demostración sobre magia destructiva.- Bueno gente, que alguien pase al frente y forme la runa de _Great-Fire_.- Entonces pasa un alumno para hacer la demostración. Pronunció las palabras y se formó la runa, pero en ese momento parece que a Haru algo le llamó la atención.- Buen trabajo, ahora, dale la forma.- Eso sería convertir la runa en la bola de fuego. Pero cuando lo intentó, ocurrió una explosión, que no hizo nada malo, pero hubo mucho humo. Todos quedaron negros, menos… Haru, al momento de conjurar la runa, notó que estaba inestable, y que al transformarla saldría mal el hechizo. Entonces, un momento antes de que estallara, se protegió con un escudo, y Sarashiki y Takanashi tuvieron suerte de estar dentro del rango de la protección mágica.

Todos estaban tosiendo por tanto humo, además de manchados. Y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que ellos tres estaban intactos. Así que Haru explico la situación para aclarar las cosas.- Sensei, ¿acaso no noto que cuando se formó la runa, estaba inestable?- Al ver que el profesor no entendió lo que le dijo, no porque no lo haya escuchado, siguió explicando.- Al parecer cuando él conjuró la runa, no lo se concentró en el significado de las palabras, por lo tanto cuando se transformó, explotó.

Y los demás quedaron todavía más sorprendidos, hasta el maestro, él debía ser el primero en notarlo.- ¡¿Y por qué te quedaste callado?!- Kyou, siempre tan enérgica.

-Ya era muy tarde para advertirles, además me daba flojera.-

-¡Yo te voy a quitar la flojera, pero de una patada!- Otra vez es detenida por sus amigas en su intento de golpearlo.

-Emmm, gracias por protegernos, Hideki-kun.- Kasumi, con un tono de voz tierno, agradece no haber quedado toda manchada por el humo negro.- Tu también agradece Natsuki.- Se perdió la ternura.

-Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda, pero gracias igual.-

-No era mi intención, estaban dentro del rango del escudo.-

-Ahhh, que desastre que es esto. Tratare de limpiarlo.- El sensei era experto en el uso del viento combinado con agua.- _Water-Wind_- Al pronunciar eso, creó una ráfaga de aire con un poco de agua encima, que barrió y limpió todo la negrura causada por el humo.- Ya está, perdón por el inconveniente. Pero bueno, esta es una buena oportunidad, Hideki-kun, pase a demostrar cómo se ha de formar la runa de _Great-Fire.-_

Y al recibir esas órdenes, pasa al frente, con su espada, y pronuncia las palabras.- _Great-Fire.-_ Y se forma una runa perfecta.

-Buen trabajo, ahora, transfórmela.- Y es transformada en una bola de fuego, que se desvanece después de ser demostrada.- Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas cuál es tu runa más poderosa?-

-Supongo que está bien.- Al escuchar esto, los demás estudiantes prestan más atención que antes, es muy divertido saber cuál es la runa más poderosa de alguien.- Bueno, _Great-Mega-Lightning-Fire-Overdrive.- _Yla runa se forma sin ningún inconveniente. Todos se sorprenden demasiado al ver un conjuro de tal magnitud.

-Sobresaliente Hideki-kun, ya puedes volver a tu asiento.- Y mientras vuelve es observado por todos, lo raro seria si no sobresaliera. Unos minutos más tarde, sonó la campana para indicar el final la clase.- Y eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.-

En el pasillo.- Haruyuuki-kun, ¿quieres comer con nosotras?-

-Perdón, pero tengo algo que hacer.-

-Hey Hideki-san, ¿me das unos consejos sobre magia?-

-Aprender solo es lo mejor.-

-Haru-kun, si sales conmigo te aseguro que te harás rico.-

-No tengo interés en el dinero ni tampoco te conozco.-

Más y más estudiantes conocieron al mago espadachín, más preguntas, más confesiones, más de esto y más de aquello. Era atractivo, inteligente, fuerte, independiente y con un pasado misterioso. Era obvio que habría bastantes chicas interesadas. Y al ''quedarse'' con la mayoría de las estudiantes femeninas, los hombres siempre lo andaban desafiando, y siempre perdían, lo que hacía que tenga más popularidad.

Y así es como Hideki Haruyuuki se hizo el estudiante más interesante, en una semana.

* * *

Y ese fue otro episodio de Con Acero y Magia, ojala les haya gustado. Como siempre digo, un review constructivo no cuesta nada, o no mucho? Como sea, las batallas que se libraron, los personajes que se encuentran, etc. A mi, en lo personal, me gusto todo(obviamente, yo lo escribi :P). Pero me gustaria conocer su opinion n.n

Y como cada... semana? mes? ... y como cada no-se-que: Nos vemos luego :D


	4. Episodio 4: Las princesas

Listooooo, otro episodio que se publica! :D Soy feliz, pero soy más feliz cuando ustedes son felices al leer estos felices acontecimientos en esta feliz página de felices fanfic's escritos por felices escritores y… me mareo XD Hoy seguramente me tenga que disculpar con ustedes, ya que creo que no me salió muy bien este ep. No digo que no me guste, pero… no sé, pienso que no me salió tan bien como los anteriores. Tal vez no, pero pienso que sí. Bueno, al lio, nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Haruyuuki se transfirió a Corcel, para estar cerca de su invocadora, la cual aún no muestra signos de arcanista.

Haru no paso ese tiempo muy mal que digamos, era conocido en toda la academia y se hizo muy popular. Todos los días tenía que enfrentar algún reto diferente, confesiones, duelos por una chica que él ni siquiera conocía, ser el centro de atención en clase, ya sea por demostrar un gran conocimiento, o por estar tranquilo estando entre medio de Takanashi y Sarashiki. Ya que casi cada día era una ''molestia'' para Haru, empezaba a pasear por un bosque cercano al pueblo, allí siempre estaba tranquilo, hasta hoy.

-Ahhhh.- Suspira.- Siempre me agrada estar en algún bosque como este.- Recostado en un árbol, hablando de las ventajas de estar rodeado de verde.- Es perfecto: no hay nadie que me rete a algún duelo, no hay nadie preguntándome por una cita, no hay nadie que se arroja rayos en frente mío… simplemente es perfecto.- Se escucha un ruido extraño, pero fuerte, en las cercanías.- Hable demasiado pronto, bueno, ya estaba por empezar la siguiente clase, vamos a ver qué pasa.- Entonces se levanta, se limpia un poco la suciedad y se dirige hacia el origen de ese ruido.

Al parecer ese ruido provino de un carruaje que se estrelló contra un árbol, al acercarse, se podía ver que el conductor estaba inconsciente. También, Haru, notó que habían varias huellas, solo de hace segundos. Las empieza a seguir, hasta que escucha un grito en la dirección a la que iba, al escucharlo acelera el paso.

Cuando llega, observa como varios bandidos tratan de robarles a dos chicas, de clase alta, al observar sus ropas. Uno de esos hombres trata de acercarse a ellas, pero Haru sale de unos arbustos, detrás de las jóvenes, para golpearlo con un _Lightning_ en el pecho, que lo envía con fuerza hacia atrás, chocándose contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.- Mas les vale alejarse de aquí, antes de que salgan lastimados.- Al ver que nadie le haría caso, se prepara para combatir. Uno de ellos se aproxima velozmente hacia él con una espada, Haru hace que una roca pequeña se levante en su camino, causando que se tropiece y caiga al suelo donde lo golpea en la nuca para noquearlo. Se adelantan dos a la vez, ambos con espadas. Uno oscila horizontalmente su arma, mientras que el otro lanza una estocada. Haru se mueve hacia un costado mientras se agacha, golpea el estómago del primero, para luego atacar a su cabeza. El otro vuelve a atacar, pero Haru le pone en medio a su compañero, entonces el bandido cancela el ataque y le lanza al otro con una patada, éste cae encima de él y es noqueado por el golpe con el suelo. Otro más le dispara con el arco, pero la flecha es bloqueada por _Shield_, pero sigue disparando mientras que otro bandido se acerca por las ramas de los árboles para caerle encima a Haruyuuki. Éste lo intenta, pero al momento de caer, Hideki lo esquiva, y el hombre queda en la trayectoria de una flecha que lo golpea en el hombro. Luego es golpeado por una poderosa patada por parte de Haru, logrando que quede inconsciente. Solo queda uno, éste se le aproxima para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Derechazo alto, izquierdazo abajo, Haru esquiva y golpea su estómago. El arquero responde lanzando una patada a la cabeza, pero su pierna es interceptada, dislocada, y el hombre cae al suelo, para luego ser golpeado hasta la pérdida de la consciencia. Muertes totales: 0

Las jóvenes estaban impactadas por tal habilidad.- ¿Están bien las dos?-

-Sí, esos bandidos querían robarnos, menos mal que apareciste de la nada.- Era una chica muy bella, era educada, tenía clase, era igual que una princesa.- Gracias.-

-No hay problema, salvar ''damiselas en apuros'' ya se volvió un pasatiempo para mi.- Hace referencia a varios libros.

-Te mereces una recompensa por salvarnos.- Ahora hablaba la menor de las dos.- ¿Pero que sería lo mejor?-

-Realmente no quiero nada a cambio.-

-¿Seguro? Te podemos dar cualquier cosa.- La mayor.

-¿Qué tal la mano de mi oneechan?- La menor.

-¡Rin-chan! No decidas cosas sin mi permiso.- Sonrojada se ríe.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiraga Run, y ella es mi hermana menor, Rin. Mucho gusto.-

-Hideki Haruyuuki, el placer es mío.- Se percata de algo que le llamo la atención.- Hiraga… ¿ese no es el apellido del rey?-

-Sí, es ese. Somos sus hijas.- La menor le responde con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Es eso cierto?!- Mira a la mayor, preguntándole a ella. Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Sí, es cierto. Jeje.- Se rasca la nuca mientras le sonríe.

-¿Debería arrodillarme o algo?-

-No, no es necesario.-

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de la capital?-

-Me gustaría decirte, pero es secreto, perdona por favor.-

-No hay problema.- Se escucha al conductor llamando a las princesas.- Bueno, fue un gusto, pero ya me tengo que ir. Adios.- Y se teletransporta después de despedirse.

Ambas observan como desaparece.- Oneechan, ¿por qué estás roja?-

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Y-y-yo no es-estoy son-sonrojada!- Lo niega, pero parecía un tomate.- Y-ya vámonos con el chofer.-

Unas horas después, durante las clases de bestias, una clase que se especializa en enseñar sobre los animales de la zona, como combatirlos, y como huir.

-¡Hoy tendremos un evento especial!- El profesor de esta clase es muy carismático, es un arquero mágico.- Tendremos visitas, y para darles la bienvenida, tendremos una cacería. Jajaa, que les parece, a mí me emociona, pero no me dejan participar, es una lástima.- Unos minutos más tarde, hablando sobre las bestias mitad león.- Y recuerden: si se van a enfrentar a una *quimera, lo primero que deben hacer es cortarle la cola de serpiente. Así estará más indefensa, luego silencien a la cabra, esa parte del animal ataca con magia poderosa, incluso de restauración. Y por último acaben con el león, ya que por sí solo no puede causar mucho daño.- Suena la campana.- Ahh, y ya está, eso es todo lo que les tenía que dar por hoy. ¿Les digo algo? ¡Ahora mismo vamos a hacer la cacería! Parece que los invitados llegarían antes, así que ahora van a ir a la entrada del bosque. Primero nos reuniremos con el director en el patio, y él nos teletransportara hacia el Bosque Oscuro.- Todos los estudiantes se intranquilizaron un poco, pero no era la gran cosa, entonces prosiguieron hacia el patio. Donde se encontraba el viejo, que les dedico algunas palabras para bajarles los nervios, y partieron hacia ese sombrío lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya en la entrada del bosque. Estaban los estudiantes, algunos profesores y el director, esperando a esos invitados. Cuando vieron como un carruaje se acercaba, entonces el director les dedica unas palabras.- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, les diré de qué se trata este evento. ¡Es una forma de darles una bienvenida a las princesas de Heatcliff!- Y mientras todos quedaron estupefactos, las princesas bajaban del carruaje, y todos se inclinaron ante ellas.

La mayor de las dos se dirige a ellos.- Gracias a todos ustedes por darnos tal bienvenida, mi hermana y yo estamos muy felices, ya pueden pararse.-

-Y nosotros estamos honrados por su visita. Entonces ahora anunciare lo que hay que hacer para esta cacería: El objetivo es atrapar al animal más extravagante que puedan encontrar y traerlo a este lugar antes de que caiga el sol. La recompensa será poder estar junto a la princesa Run en el baile de esta noche.- Al oír tal recompensa, todos se animaron para esta cacería, esto fue decidido por Run.- Pero no será tan fácil: el bosque oscuro tiene un campo que anula la magia destructiva, por lo que la única forma de capturar a tal animal, será con magia ilusoria.- Existen hechizos para poder controlar mentes débiles, _Mind-Control_.- Ahora que saben esto, ¡comiencen!-

Y al escuchar eso, la mayoría se abalanzó a toda velocidad a encontrar una bestia digna del primer lugar. Todos querían estar con la princesa Run, que es conocida en todo el reino por su belleza y simpatía.

-Oneechan, ¿ese no era Haru-kun?- La menor le susurra a su hermana.

-¡¿Ehh, Haru-kun, aquí?!- Al escuchar eso, Run, se vuelve a sonrojar.

Y la otra parte de los estudiantes, se lo tomaron con más calma y fueron más precavidos al avanzar, e ir en grupos. Haru estaba en uno, según él solo es porque iba en la misma dirección, que estaba formado por: Kasumi, Natsuki, Ai y Kyou.

-¿Haru-kun?- Ai preguntaba, tímida, como siempre que habla con un hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-N-nada, solo que me pareció que te pusiste extraño cuando viste a las princesas.- Es muy observadora.

-Jejeje, es un hombre, es común que se ponga raro al ver a una princesa tan hermosa como Run-sama.- Kyou pensaba que todos los hombres son iguales, pero Haru es diferente a su manera.

-No, solo es que las conocí unas horas antes, y me pareció curioso que vinieran aquí-

-¡¿Eeehhh?!- Todas exclamaron a la vez, incluso Kasu y Natsu interrumpieron su discusión sobre quien atraparía a la bestia más grande.- ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde? ¡Más te vale no haberle hecho nada obsceno!- Kyou lo bombardeo con preguntas, como si él fuera culpable de algo.

-¡Que no! Solo las conocí en el bosque, nada más...- Se quedó un momento inmóvil, y luego agregó.- Aquí me separo de ustedes, suerte con su búsqueda.- Y se marcha en dirección a una montaña pequeña.

-Espe… Ya se fue, ¿adónde iría?- Kasumi pregunta a sus amigas como si alguna supiera la respuesta, es un misterio lo que pasa por la cabeza de Haru en todo momento, aunque tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así.-Continuemos sin él, más adelante hay un lago, seguro vemos algo.- Y continuaron su camino.

Cerca de la montaña a la que Haru se dirigió, hay un grupo que todavía andaba buscando algo.- Ahhhhh, ¡no vamos a encontrar algo nunca!-

-¿Oigan, ese no es Haru-kun?-

-Es verdad, vamos a espiarlo a ver qué hace.- Todos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos.

Estaban cerca de un risco, Haru estaba investigando la zona.- Si, aquí es donde aparece.- Luego de decirse eso, se acerca a una roca, se quita la parte superior de la ropa y queda con el torso al aire. Las chicas que estaban en ese grupo tenían que aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre él, se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo. Entonces, Haru, hace un corte en su mano, y empieza a refregarse la sangre por el cuerpo. Luego se acostó en la tierra y esperó.

Momentos más tarde, la gente en el grupo estaba desconcertada, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba haciendo eso. Hasta que de la nada, un pájaro gigante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lleva a Haru, pensando que era un cadáver. Los estudiantes miran con un… raro asombro como ven que hay unos resplandores mientras el Roc se llevaba a Hideki.

Mientras tanto, cuando Haru fue ''secuestrado'' por el Roc. Cuando estaba en las garras del animal, puedo lanzar un pequeño rayo que hizo que lo suelte, ya estaban fuera del campo del bosque oscuro. Entonces empezó a treparlo con ayuda de _Accel_, y una vez llego a la cabeza uso _Mind-Control_ para domesticarlo. Luego dio la vuelta para que recogiese sus cosas y regresar a la entrada, ya que la puesta de sol estaba a minutos.

En la entrada del bosque~

Ya estaban las chicas y varios alumnos más con sus bestias, y hasta algunos sin ninguna. Había mucha variedad: se podía ver un ciclope, *saurios, *harpías… hasta conejos.

La mayoría se preguntaba que animal traería Haru-kun, todos saben que es un genio, ¡podría conseguir hasta un dragón! Bueno, al menos eso es lo que muchos pensaban. Al cabo de un rato, se nota que hay una gran ave sobrevolando la zona. Luego, ese pájaro desciende, asustando a la mayoría, con Haru montado en su espalda y… ¿¡Sin camisa!?- ¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaa!- Esos gritos casi matan al Roc, pero estaba justificado, ver al más popular de la academia semi-desnudo era algo por lo que exagerar según ellas.

Las estudiantes empezaron a casi acosar al pobre de Haru, hasta que alguien, Kyou, decide preguntar.- ¡Haru! ¡Más te vale que me digas por qué no llevas ropa puesta!- Kyou estaba enojada y… ¡¿sonrojada?! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ah, es que los Roc's son aves carroñeras, y pensé que si me veía como un cadáver, le podría tender una emboscada.- Le responde mientras se colocaba de vuelta la camisa, decepcionando a casi todas.

-¿Era necesario sacarte la ropa?- Sigue enojada y sonrojada.

-Estos animales son inteligentes, si no me veía como un muerto no se acercaría.- Ya estaba vestido como se debía, aunque era malo para las demás estudiantes, es un alivio para las chicas (Kasu, Natsu, Ai, Kyou, Run.).- Solo espero haber llegado a tiempo.-

-S-sí, estas a tiempo.- Ai sigue avergonzada por verlo, se ve muy tierna.

Unos minutos luego, el sol se ocultó detrás de la montaña, dando señal de que la caería termino. Los profesores y los estudiantes halagan a Haru por haber atrapado a un Roc de una forma tan astuta. Igual que a las demás: Ai tenía a un ciclope; Kasu y Natsu tenían un lobo gigante (1,50 metros), su competencia término en empate; y Kyou domesticó a un saurio.

El tiempo límite llegó, entonces los demás estudiantes aparecieron de entre los arbustos, algunos con un animal y otros con las manos vacías. Entonces el director, con ayuda de las princesas, decidió al ganador.- ¿Qué opinan? Todos se esforzaron, pero solo puede haber un ganador, ¿Quién será?- Run y Rin se tomaron un tiempo para pensarlo, y lo que tomaron en cuenta para elegir era la elegancia. Y el animal que más elegancia tenia, al poder volar majestuosamente por arriba de las nubes, es el Roc.

-El Roc nos parece la mejor de las bestias aquí.- Anuncio Run.- Por lo tanto, su cazador es el ganador, Hideki Haruyuuki.- La mayoría se lo esperaba, pero lo que les sorprendió mas es que la *hime-sama conocía su nombre.

Haru dio un paso al frente con su bestia.- Gracias por elegirme, es un honor poder pasar la noche con usted.- Y hace una reverencia, al igual que los demás.

Después de un rato, ya era momento de volver para prepararse para el baile, casi todos ya habían devuelto a su animal al bosque, ya que el control era temporal. Y cuando Haru estaba por dejar ir al Roc, Rin lo detuvo.- Haru-kun.-

-¿Qué sucede, Rin-sama?-

-No hace falta el ''sama''. Solo quería pedirte que nos llevaras a mi oneechan y a mí a la mansión en la que nos hospedamos en el ave. Siempre quisimos volar, pero como no sabemos magia, eso se hace imposible.-

-Claro, sin problemas, las espero.-

Unos momentos después, las princesas están listas para volver, pero no lo harán en carruaje.- Lamento las molestias, Haru-kun.-

-Emm, no, no se disculpe. Por mi está bien, las ayudo a subirse.- Entonces sube sin problemas a Rin, ya que era muy pequeña.- Listo, es tu turno.- Run se lo pensó antes de que la ayude a subir, era vergonzoso para ella, no porque pide ayuda, sino por la persona que la ayuda. Al final termina subiendo, y luego, Haru le da una orden al Roc y despega.

Ya estando volando casi verticalmente, mientras que Rin estaba muy emocionada, Run estaba gritando de miedo.- ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- Al escuchar esas palabras de Haru, se tranquilizó un poco, hasta que atravesaron la barrera de las nubes. Y detrás de esa barrera, se podía apreciar al sol ocultándose en el horizonte.- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Run los mantenía cerrados por el miedo, pero cuando los abrió, quedo boquiabierta con lo que veía.

-Es… es hermoso.- Agrego mientras observaba el horizonte.- Gracias, Haru-kun, por dejarnos ver esto.-

-No hay de que, ahora solo disfruten de la vista hasta que lleguemos a su mansión.- Y allí estaban ellos, volando en un Roc, por arriba de las nubes, observando los últimos minutos de sol que quedaban, simplemente era hermoso…

Run estaba muy feliz de haber podido ver tal escena, tanto que se apega todavía más a la espalda de Haru, aunque al principio era para no caer.- _Creo que…-_ Estuvo pensando un rato, recordando imágenes desde cuando Haru las salvo de esos bandidos, desde que apareció en un ave gigante semi-desnudo, hasta ahora. Y llego a una conclusión.-_… me gusta Haru-kun...-_

Unos varios minutos viajando en la espalda del Roc, al fin llegan a la mansión en la que se hospedan las hermanas.- Espero que no te hayamos molestado con esto, Haru-kun, gracias por el viaje.-

-No, no fue molestia. No hay necesidad de que sea tan modesta, ¿Run…-chan? ¿Está bien así?-

-Sí, me hace feliz que me llames así. Ya nos tenemos que ir, Rin, despídete de Haru-kun.- Observa que Rin ya estaba dentro de la mansión, lista para el baño.- Ejem, bueno, te espero esta noche en el baile.-

-Yo también.- Se despide, libera al Roc, y se teletransporta.

Da la suerte que cae en la entrada de la academia, donde estaba siendo esperado.- ¡Ha-ru-yuu-ki!- Haru, al escuchar esas palabras, le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, se voltea y estaba Kyou detrás de él, con una expresión no muy amistosa. Kyou lo sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y comienza el interrogatorio.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? Espero que no les hayas hecho nada a las princesas.-

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que el mago espadachín temía por su vida, al ver la expresión asesina de la presidenta del consejo. Pero como siempre, mantiene la calma y responde.- Solo las lleve hasta su casa, no pasó nada más.- Estaba evitando contacto visual, pero… ¿Quién no tendría miedo en esa situación?

Entonces lo suelta.- Mas te vale que solo haya sido eso.-

-Sí, solo fue eso. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces sola aquí afuera? ¿Estabas esperándome?- Pone una sonrisa astuta en su rostro cuando pregunta eso.

-Ha-hace un rato estábamos esperando todas, pero les dije que se adelanten para prepararse para la fiesta, mientras yo me ocupaba de que…- Corta un momento antes de mencionar las siguientes palabras, y se sonroja un poco.- Bu-bueno, la cuestión es que yo perdí mi tiempo aquí, por eso ahora debo apurarme para estar lista.- Y aprovecha la confusión para teletransportarse a su habitación. Haru se ríe un poco de la escena, y se dirige a su habitación a prepararse para la fiesta, tenía que bailar con Run-hime-sama, debía estar elegante.

-Oye.- Un hombre, vestido con ropa oscura, que está en frente de otro igual vestido.- ¿Ya la tienes?-

-Sí, fue algo difícil conseguirla, pero aquí esta.- Le quita una tela que tenía encima de una jaula, y se nota que hay un monstruo con alas, no muy grande.- Una gárgola de Gransys, justo como pidieron.-

-Perfecto, toma tu paga.- Le entrega una bolsa con muchas monedas de oro. Entonces ambos desconocidos toman caminos diferentes. ¿Qué ocurrirá esta noche? Es un misterio, pero parece que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Ya en la academia, horas antes de la fiesta, en la oficina del director~

-Director, ¿ha escuchado los rumores?- Kusanagi se ve bastante inquieto.

-Sobre los que dicen de que hay una organización anti-realeza, si, los he oído.- Y el viejo estaba serio, nada bueno está ocurriendo.

-Es probable que hagan un movimiento esta noche, durante el baile. Tal vez tendríamos que poner más barreras, y darles guardas a las princesas.-

-Pero si les asignamos guardias, Haru-kun lo tendría más complicado para acercarse, y sabes que es tan bueno como diez de esos guarda-espaldas, no te preocupes por eso. Si hay problemas, él sabrá que hacer.-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero Rin-sama será resguardada por algunos estudiantes, sin que se entere, claro.-

-Buena idea, a ella nunca le gusto ser seguida todo el tiempo.- Por alguna razón, sonreía cuando agregó eso, su seriedad nunca dura mucho.

Y con eso, el tiempo paso, y ya era hora de reunirse en el salón principal de la academia. Ya todos los estudiantes estaban listos y se dirigían hacia allí.

Ya dentro del salón~

Toda la gente estaba socializando, comiendo algún aperitivo, tomando alguna bebida, era una fiesta bastante clase, allí no había lugar para quien no tuviera una educación de alto nivel. Haru no tuvo tal educación, pero no se le podía negar la entrada por diversas razones, al menos no era descortés ni nada por el estilo, es que nunca tuvo a nadie que le enseñe como debía comportarse en una situación así.

-Ah, ¡Haru-kun!- Kasumi lo ve y decide saludarlo.- ¿Cómo estás? Recuerdo bien que dijiste que estas reuniones no eran de tu estilo, por cierto, te ves bien en traje.- Suelta una risilla luego de mencionar eso.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Tú también te ves linda.-

-Gra-gracias.- Kasu desvió la mirada para ocultar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Y-yo ya me tengo que reunir con las chicas, nos vemos luego.- Y se aleja mientras que Haru se despide con la mano.

La fiesta continúa unos minutos, hasta que las princesas entraron por la puerta principal. Toda la gente se conmociono al ver tal imagen, Run ya era bella, pero ahora superaba lo insuperable. Y Rin también era muy linda, pero ella sabía que, aunque la mayor lo niegue, nunca superaría a su hermana.

Al entrar, mucha gente fue a saludarlas, pero Run solo buscaba a una persona en específico. Y esa persona la estaba esperando justo en frente, una vez ve a Haru, se dirige a él.- Buenas noches, Haru-kun.- Le sonríe.-

-Buenas noches, Run-hime-sama.- Hay que agregar que casi todos los invitados estaban muriendo por los celos hacia Haru por poseer el privilegio de poder pasar la noche con Run. Entonces, la verdadera fiesta, después de darles la bienvenida a las princesas de Heatcliff, comienza con una música.- ¿Me permite esta pieza?- Y le extiende la mano para bailar con ella, y Run acepta sujetándola. Aunque nunca haya tenido educación de ese estilo, parece que sabe que debe hacer.

La orquesta toca un vals, y toda la gente sigue su ritmo, incluyendo a Haru y Run. (Yo no sé cómo se baila un vals, así que dejo que ustedes imaginen la escena).

Tras varios minutos, en que los invitados estaban tomando un descanso de bailar y solamente conversaban, nunca se esperó que algo interrumpiera tal tranquilidad. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, una bestia alada atraviesa los ventanales del techo y sobrevuela el salón, causando miedo y confusión en las personas. Los magos preparan sus varitas, los magos guerreros (espadachines y arqueros) materializaron sus armas y se prepararon para cualquier cosa.

El animal hace un inesperado giro y se dirige hacia Run apuntándole con la cola alargada con un aguijón al final, pero antes de que la alcance, Haru le bloquea y lo retiene un momento para dirigirles unas palabras a los magos de alrededor.- ¡Esta bestia es muy peligrosa! ¡La llevare conmigo a algún lugar lejos de la multitud!- Luego de anunciar eso, usa _Teleport_ para llevarse consigo al animal… ¡¿Y a Kasumi?! Cuando Haru se teletransporta con la gárgola, Kasumi también desaparece. Él quiso ir al tejado para no poner en peligro a los demás, sabía que esa especie de gárgola puede hacer un daño irreversible, pero no conto con que Kasumi se vería atrapada en su teletransportación.- ¡¿Kasumi?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Es peligroso, vete!-

-No lo sé, pero ya que estoy aquí te voy a ayudar, Haru-kun.- Ignorando la advertencia, prepara un _Fire_ para darle al animal, pero las gárgolas de Gransys son muy inteligentes.

La bestia se aleja de Haru y se precipita hacia Kasumi con el arpón de su cola preparado.- ¡Cuidado!- Ella se alerta demasiado tarde como para poder esquivar ese ataque, lo único que pudo hacer fue prepararse para recibir el impacto. Una gran cantidad de sangre salpica su rostro, pero al abrir los ojos, vio que Haru estaba delante de ella, con la cola de la gárgola atravesando su abdomen.- Te dije que era peligroso.- Le costó mencionar esas palabras, acto seguido tosió sangre.

Kasu observa horrorizada como su amigo está muriendo por haberla salvado, y cuando la gárgola se separa, Haru cae al suelo. Quedó muda por unos momentos, entonces cuando el animal se abalanza para atravesarla, es detenida por su _Shield_, pero… el aura del escudo era azul, y siempre es blanca. La gárgola retrocede para volver a atacar, pero antes de que siquiera se acerque, es desintegrada por completo por un ataque de Kasumi… pero no era el fuego que ella controla, además, sus ojos estaban brillando y cambiaron de color a un azul, y una extraña aura mágica la rodeaba. Y cuando observa que Haru se está desangrando en el suelo, lo cura instantáneamente, pero la runa de curación era azul, y siempre es verde o blanca. ¿Qué le está sucediendo? Haru estuvo consiente todo ese tiempo, y sabía bien que pasaba, Kasumi había despertado, al fin, el sexto elemento: Arcana.

Luego de curarlo, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y esa aura desapareció. Y al parecer, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó.- ¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? Que suerte, ya no estas sangrando.- Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque para ella, no pasó nada.- ¿Y la gárgola?-

-Tú la destruiste, hiciste un gran trabajo, Kasumi-chan.-

Ella, obviamente, se sonrojo.- Bueno, no recuerdo bien que paso, pero… gracias. Ya levántate, volvamos con los demás.-

-Lamento decirte que no puedo moverme como debería.- Dijo eso mientras su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en piedra lentamente.

-¿Qu-que te su-sucede?- Vuelve a estar sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Esa era una gárgola de Gransys, esa especie puede petrificar a cualquier cosa atravesándola con su aguijón.- Con cada segundo estaba más cerca de quedar hecho una estatua.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?- Ahora muchos magos llegaron al tejado, pero no esperaban ver eso.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada por mí.- Ya casi estaba completamente convertido en piedra. Kasumi estaba llorando.

-Todo es mi culpa, si no te hubieses puesto en su camino para protegerme…-

-No es tu culpa, yo volvería a protegerte sin pensarlo dos veces.- Kasumi seguía llorando, y a las demás, Natsu, Ai y Kyou, se les estaban cayendo las lágrimas, casi llorando. Haru mueve su mano hacia su bolsillo, con mucha dificultad, y saca una pequeña piedra, blanca y brillante. La rompe, y toda la roca que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, desapareció.- Jeje, se me olvido que llevaba una cura de petrificación.- Y se rasca la nuca.

Todos lo miran de una forma rara.- ¡Idiota!- Gritaron Kyou y Natsuki a la vez, mientras lo arrojaban del tejado con una patada. Pero luego todos empezaron a reírse, menos Haru, que otra vez se estaba muriendo por caer desde varios pisos de altura.

Más tarde, ya todos los invitados se estaban volviendo a sus hogares, las princesas se despidieron, los estudiantes volvieron a sus residencias, y Kojou y el director estaban discutiendo sobre ese incidente.

-¿Crees que fue obra de esa gente?-

-Sí, no se me ocurre otra cosa.- El viejo estaba serio, aunque sabemos que no por mucho.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? Las princesas estarían en peligro en todo momento, sabiendo que esa organización tiene contactos hasta en el extranjero.-

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa, pero tardaré un tiempo, hasta entonces… te dejare a cargo de la academia.-

Y así, pasaron un par de semanas. Todo estaba normal, no pasó nada que sobresalga; Haru demostrando gran conocimiento sobre la magia, Kasumi y Natsuki luchando en cada momento, Kyou haciendo su trabajo de presidenta estudiantil, Ai siendo tierna, Natsu recibiendo confesiones, nunca mencioné que ella no era popular, y rechazándolas, etc, etc, y etc. Hasta que llegó el día en el que el director volvió a la academia, saco a patadas a Kojou de su oficina, y lo mandó a dar clases a ese grupo.

Suena unas campanadas que dan inicio a las clases, los alumnos se acomodan en sus lugares, y esperan a que llegue su profesor. Pero habrá un pequeño cambio.- Me llamo Kusanagi Kojou, y a partir de ahora, yo les daré clases.- Todos se sorprendieron un poco al enterarse de que su nuevo profesor era un genio, Kojou era un mago de elite y eso que solo tenía 23 años, todos sabían eso.- Pero antes de comenzar hay un anuncio que debo dar: habrá un nuevo estudiante.- Ahora se sorprenden todavía más.- Puedes pasar a presentarte.-

-Ho-ho-hola, m-me llamo Hiraga Run, y voy empezar a aprender magia aquí, mucho gusto.- Ya está, demasiadas sorpresas por hoy, varios alumnos perdieron parte de la consciencia al darse cuenta de que una princesa del reino tomaría clases junto a ellos, n especial cuando es Run.

Por si se lo preguntan, Rin estaría tomando clases de magia aparte, obviamente en la academia, con el director como profesor. Esa era su medida para poder proteger al máximo a las princesas, él pensó que estarían más a salvo en Corcel, y el rey opinaba lo mismo, por lo tanto permitió que sus hijas vivieran allí. El director es un viejo amigo de él, así que confiaba, en que mientras se buscaba a los de la anti-realeza, estarían a salvo.

Así continuo el tiempo, otra vez en paz. Solo que con dos princesas en la academia, que, por cierto, aprendían muy rápido, a los pocos días ya estaban a la altura de un mago promedio.

En la enfermería~

El pasatiempo favorito de Asagi era hacer fichas de estudiantes, no pregunten por que.- Y, listo, dos más para la colección.- Y deja unas fichas en una pila.

**Hiraga Run:**

Apariencia: Pelo largo (sobresale un gracioso mechón) de color rubio puro, muy cercano al marrón. Ojos verde y azul.

Edad: 15 años.

Personalidad: Muy amable y tierna, también orgullosa, pero sabe cuándo necesita ayuda.

Es la primogénita del rey de Heatcliff. Ella empezó a aprender magia a los 15 años, pero al cabo de pocas semanas ya había aprendido mucho. Es buena en todas las escuelas (tipos) de magia. Manipula 2 elementos; electricidad y agua.

**Hiraga Rin:**

Aparencia: Rubia con dos coletas. Ojos verdes.

Edad: 12 años.

Personalidad: Es igual a su hermana mayor, amable y tierna, pero es más orgullosa de sí misma.

La segunda hija del rey de Heatcliff. Es muy entusiasta a la hora de aprender algo nuevo, incluyendo la magia. Solo tiene 12 años, pero a la semana, ya aprendió lo básico. Por ahora, es buena en la magia ilusoria, pero no se le dan mal los demás tipos. Controla 1 elemento; fuego.

* * *

Ya está, les gusto? Hace falta disculparme? Me harán lo mismo que a Haru-kun? Me enviarán un review? Bueno, como sea XD Que cosas las que ocurren, hoy una chica más se unió al harem de Haruyuuki, ya se habrán dado cuenta cuales son las demás integrantes X3 Esa Run es muy linda, no? Al menos en mi mente sí. Y Kasumi… parece que ya demostró signos del arcanismo, solo que no fue consciente de eso, pero en un futuro ya la veremos hacer más arcana.

Ah, y bienvenidos a las clases de mitología griega, soy su profesor, TATU, y daremos inicio a las clases XDDD

Quimera: Es mitad león, mitad cabra, y la cola es una serpiente. Que deformidad, no? XD

Saurio: Hombres lagartos, en pocas palabras.

Harpias: Son mitad mujer, mitad águila. Son bichos raros y feos.

Ustedes pueden buscar las imágenes para que se les haga más fácil, hablando de imágenes, es posible que algún día vean a las chicas de siempre dibujadas O.O No daré más detalles, por ahora es solo una posibilidad n.n Ya está, que se me caen los dedos de escribir tanto (seguro exagero), cualquier tipo de apoyo me cae bien, incluyendo sus lecturas n_n Ahora sí, es todo por hoy, nos vemos otro día, adioooooos! :DD


	5. Episodio 5: Viajes al pasado

Holaaaaaaa :D Como andan? Bien? Espero que si XD Primero, lamento por el graaaaaan retraso, es que no tenia inspiración ni ideas ni nada, asi que me atrase mas de lo debido, perdón n_n' Segundo, también existe la probabilidad de que este episodio no les guste mucho, pero tiene algunas cosas que les va a gustar :3 Como sea, vamos al lio, ya me verán abajo :D

* * *

Los granjeros siempre enfrentan toda clase de problemas: Bandidos, plagas, tormentas, cobradores de impuestos, etc. Pero a lo que se iban a enfrentar ahora no tiene comparación con todo lo anterior.

Ahí estaban los trabajadores en los campos, pero, mientras realizaban su trabajo, vieron como un gran resplandor provenía del granero, entonces se dirigieron rápidamente para ver que ocurría. Y cuando llegaron, se podía ver a una persona parada en medio de una runa desconocida dibujada en el suelo.- ¿Quién eres?- Uno de ellos se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, pero como respuesta recibió que ese desconocido le atraviese el pecho con un guantelete con garras, para luego incinerarlo con fuego. Los demás huyen asustados, pero ese mago los persiguió, y los atrapo a cada uno rápidamente, dándoles muerte. Solamente minutos más tarde, quema la granja entera, y abandona la zona.

Unos días después, en la academia~

La vida de los estudiantes seguía normal, como siempre. La única diferencia es que hace unas semanas las princesas de Heatcliff se transfirieron para aprender magia, pero además de eso nada.

Por cierto, Run se convirtió en una arquera mágica, y Rin en una maga espadachina con una alabarda. Cada día se hacían más fuertes, en especial con las enseñanzas de Haru y el director.

Las autoridades seguían investigando la masacre de la granja, sabían que el asesino era un mago, por lo tanto la academia recibía visitas de los investigadores bastante seguido. No se sabía el motivo, ya que ellos no lo revelaban. Aunque más tarde empezó a rondar el rumor de que una granja había sido destruida por un mago, de ahí las visitas a Corcel.

Pero este es un día normal.- ¿Adónde piensas que vas? Haruyuuki-kun.- Kyou lo interroga al ver que se estaba alejando.

-Quiero tomar aire fresco.-

Lo mira de forma extraña.- Estamos en el patio.-

-Más fresco que esto.-

-Haz lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de llegar a la siguiente clase.-

-Sí, sí, _Great-Teleport.-_ Y con esas palabras se desvanece.

-Me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente.-Suspira.- Espero que vuelva pronto.- Piensa en lo que dijo un momento, se sonroja, sacude su cabeza, y se aleja de allí.

Haru se teletrasportó a un prado, no muy lejos de Corcel, para pasar unos momentos tranquilo. Pero lo que encontró no trajo nada de tranquilidad: Vio delante de él a una persona que nunca antes había visto, llevaba una túnica negra y roja, y tenía un guantelete con garras. Y cuando esta persona ve a Haru, sonríe y se abalanza hacia él rápidamente con la garra extendida. Lo esquiva por los pelos.- ¿Qué quieres?- Le grita, pero al no obtener respuesta.- Esta bien, si así lo quieres, _Materialise._- Esa palabra es únicamente de los magos luchadores, sirve para que su arma aparezca donde ellos estén. Haru en ese momento no llevaba su espada, pero al usar _Materialise _apareció en su espalda, al igual que su guantelete mágico, pero solo por si acaso. Creó las runas necesarias, como velocidad y protección, y lo atacó.

Trata de golpearlo con una fuerte estocada, pero el desconocido la esquiva sin siquiera parpadear, luego trata de contratacar con una patada, la cual rosa el rostro de Haru. Él retrocede rápidamente, pero el encapuchado se movió demasiado rápido, y quedo detrás de suyo. Trata de atravesarlo con las garras, pero falla por milímetros. Haru se está desconcertando, así que aumenta su velocidad y protección. Pero otra vez es alcanzado por la espalda, recibiendo una fuerte patada que lo arroja al suelo. El mago misterioso trata de golpearlo con un rayo, pero el ataque es neutralizado, por poco, por un escudo mágico. Haru se levanta, pero el otro trata de caerle encima y golpearlo con las garras, pero son bloqueadas por su espada, levantando una gran nube de tierra. Haru trata de asestarle algunas ráfagas de fuego, pero son esquivadas. Y con el espacio que obtuvo, lanza el guantelete al aire, e inserta su mano izquierda, causando la reacción mágica que logra que aparezca la armadura, luego mejora todavía más su velocidad. Ambos se movían tan rápido que apenas se los veía, se podían notar como las chispas saltaban en el aire. Luego llegan a tierra y siguen con una pelea increíble. Haru levanta una roca que es lanzada hacia el mago, pero es partida en mil pedazos por su guante, traspasando la nube de tierra, ambos chocan sus armas. Y empieza otra vez el enfrentamiento a velocidades incalculables. Unos momentos después, se detienen un segundo, se podía apreciar que la armadura de Haru estaba desapareciendo, y que, además, estaba perdiendo sangre. Estaba respirando pesado, signos de que estaba cansado. Pero el mago misterioso estaba en perfecto estado, apenas unos rasguños menores, pero seguía en buen estado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gran Hideki ya se cansó? Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo.- Al fin hablo, pero no eran unas palabras amistosas, su tono de voz era siniestro y malvado. Pero lo más importante, parece que conocía a Haru, aunque él nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Otra vez se abalanza a toda velocidad, Haru lo imita, y ambos se atacan a la vez, quedando uno en cada lado. Pero parece que Hideki recibió la mayoría del daño, cuando cae arrodillado, pierde el resto de la armadura, y escupe sangre.- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Corre hacia Haru para darle el golpe final, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, otra persona misteriosa se interpone, bloqueando ese golpe como si nada y aleja de una patada al asesino. Y al tener un segundo libre, se teletransporta junto con Haru, que había perdido la consciencia.- Maldita, me siguió hasta aquí.-

En la academia~

-¿Dónde estará? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.- Kasumi está inquieta por la desaparición de Haru.

-Más le vale que aparezca, lo voy a obligar a limpiar los baños si por su culpa llego tarde.- Kyou también, pero de una forma un poco distinta.

-Seguro que pronto aparecerá diciendo: ''Estuve durmiendo, así que se me paso la ahora'' Ese idiota.- No se cómo debería llamarse esto, pero a Natsu también le parece extraño.

-Tengan paciencia, seguro que esta de camino.- Ai trata de defenderlo, aunque también se le pasa por la cabeza que algo no está bien.

-Si, tal vez solo se retrasó por algo, solo hay que esperarlo.- Run confía en Haru, pero igual está inquieta.

En pocas palabras: Todas sus amigas estaban preocupadas, él normalmente no llega tarde, pero hoy será una excepción. Entonces segundos más tarde, una desconocida aparece con Haru medio muerto. Las chicas reaccionan rápido y lo llevan hacia la enfermería.

Luego de dejar a Hideki en las capaces manos de Asagi, las chicas tuvieron una conversación con la desconocida, de paso agradecerle por salvarlo.- Ahora que Haru-kun está a salvo...- Se dirige a la nueva.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué paso?-

-No me queda otra, ¿verdad?-

-No.- Una respuesta rápida y directa.

-Aaaaahh.- Suspira.- Bueno, mi nombre es… _cierto, no les puedo decir mi verdadero nombre._ Hi-Hikari, mi nombre es Hikari. _Eso estuvo cerca_. Y ese Haru tuvo un enfrentamiento con un mago espadachín muy poderoso, fue demasiado para él y fue derrotado.- (Las palabras en cursiva también significan los pensamientos.) Las demás quedan muy sorprendidas al enterarse de que Haru-kun había perdido en una pelea.

-¿De dónde vienen? Tú y ese mago.-

-Ambos venimos del sur, él es un criminal que escapó, y a mí se me fue ordenado atraparlo y devolverlo a la prisión.-

-Pero debes ser muy fuerte como para poder atraparlo, si fue capaz de derrotar a Haru-kun.-

-Yo le podría ganar sin muchos problemas, solo lo deje pasar esta vez para traer a ese chico.- De nuevo se sorprenden, nadie mentiría en esas circunstancias.- Estoy segura de que tardara en reponerse, el arma de ese mago tiene veneno, tal vez tarde d días en recuperarse por completo. Hasta entonces… ¿me puedo quedar aquí?- La miran raro.- Es que vine sin dinero, y no queda otro lugar, jaja ja.- Se rasca la nuca.

Después de que lo meditan un momento.- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación.- Dijo Kasumi.

-Es un agradecimiento por salvar a Haru-kun.- Agrego Ai.

-Gracias.-

Entonces aparece Asagi.- Asagi-sensei, ¿Haruyuuki se pondrá bien?-

-Sí, está fuera de peligro, pero parece que tiene veneno corriendo por sus venas, tendrá que descansar durante unos días.- Todas sueltan un aire de tranquilidad.- Fue salvado gracias a la rapidez en que fue tratado, ustedes despreocúpense, yo cuidare de él.- Le agradecen a la doc, y se despiden.

''Hikari'' tenía la misión de atrapar a ese criminal, pero sabe que va a volver a intentar atacar a Haru, así que quedarse en la academia fue buena elección. Pero… mientras tanto, se divierte con las demás.

Un día pasó desde que Haru fue derrotado y desde que esa extraña chica apareció de la nada, buscando a ese asesino. Hasta ahora, no hay señales del mago fugitivo.

Pero el día de hoy, Ai, también recibirá una misión, de parte de su familia.

-Ai ¿a dónde vas?- Kyou quiere saber qué sucede.

-Es un tema de la familia Akatsuki, no puedo dejar que interfieran.- Ella se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la academia, dirección hacia el prado.

-¿Algo relacionado con la doma de bestias?- La familia Akatsuki era muy conocida por tener magos capaces de domesticar a un dragón. Ai afirma con la cabeza.- Deja que te ayudemos.-

-No se me permite recibir ayuda de alguien más, este es un encargo especial, ya que la bestia que tengo que domar será mi acompañante.-

-Tiene razón, no podemos ayudarla si su familia no se lo permite, pero nadie dijo nada sobre no poder observar.- Natsu era astuta.

Ahora solo estaban presentes Kyou y Natsuki, además de ''Hikari'' y Ai; Run tuvo que viajar al pueblo para hacer unas compras; y Kasumi últimamente ha estado desapareciendo por unos momentos, no se sabe qué hace.

Entonces la 4 partieron en busca del animal que ha estado rondando la academia, la verdad solo Ai, las demás solo estaban observando. Y justamente, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, de encontrar huellas y zonas quemadas, dan con la bestia.

-¡Un *draco!- Al verlo, supo que ese era el animal que causaba los incidentes en los alrededores, por lo tanto, debía reubicarlo o domesticarlo. Ai optó por lo segundo.

El draco le escupió una bola de fuego, pero es rechazada por un escudo. Ella contrataca congelando las alas del lagarto, y cae al suelo. Luego se acerca rápidamente, esquivando con un salto otra bola de fuego, y queda parada en su cabeza. Apoya sus manos en el mini dragón y enuncia.- _Great-Mega-Mind-Control_.- Y unos resplandores salen de allí, dejando al animal inconsciente. Y así es como trabajan los Akatsuki, como capturan y domestican a las bestias sin dañarlas.

Las chicas aplauden y ovacionan a la nueva ''Domadora de Bestias'' de la familia Akatsuki. -Ahora lo debo llevar a los establos de mi familia, para que oficialmente se convierta en mi acompañante, adiós.- Se despide con una amplia sonrisa, característica de Ai, y se teletransporta junto con el lagarto de fuego. Y las demás se van a deambular por ahí, había que aprovechar que esa semana no había clases.

El director, junto con varios profesores, incluyendo a Kusanagi, fueron llamados para una reunión entre academias de magia para discutir sobre la guerra. Ya que en la frontera con Isencrad seguía el conflicto, y las tropas de Heatcliff necesitan refuerzos para ganar, y la reunión trata sobre enviar a jóvenes a la guerra, lo cual está muy discutido. Pero en el centro y sur del reino todavía no hay indicios de guerra.

Van dos días desde que Haru está en cama, supuestamente al siguiente estaría recuperado. Y Ai ya había vuelto de los establos de su familia, pero no regresó sola. Venía a lomos de un draco, que ya era como de la familia, el cual llevaba la armadura de bestias Akatsuki, que era tradicional para las monturas de los ''Domadores de Bestias''. Obviamente, Ai, recibió muchos elogios al volver, no siempre se veía como alguien le daba órdenes a un dragón (draco y dragón no son lo mismo, solo son de la misma familia de especies y tienen mucha similitud, pero se pueden mencionar por igual). Ese día transcurrió normal.

Pero hoy ya todo cambia, una vez Haru se recuperó por completo, y tuvo una charla con Hikari, decidieron que derrotarían al asesino juntos, Haruyuuki tenía cuantas pendientes con él. Ya sabía que necesitaba más fuerza, entonces se puso a entrenar, ya que el dentro de unos días se iban a encontrar con él, y lo iban a vencer.

Haru entrenaba día y noche, Hikari dice que puede derrotarlo sin esfuerzo, así que ni se prepara. Esto es lo que pasó una vez cuando Hideki entrenaba solo en la noche:

Estaba practicando con la espada, debía aprender a rechazar los ataques del asesino. Pero se detiene por algo que le llama la atención: Mas adelante estaba Kasumi, haciendo algo misterioso. Decide seguirla para ver qué sucede. Entonces la sigue hasta la entrada de la cripta de los familiares, que fue levantada del suelo, obviamente. No la pierde de vista, y cuando llega al altar, ella trata de volver a realizar la invocación de familiar, pero falla. La runa _Invocation _no se formaba, no ocurría nada, ni la más leve señal de que funcione.

Luego de que sigue intentándolo por unos minutos, cae arrodillada, abatida por el fracaso. Y después queda dormida en el frio suelo, Haru como caballero que es, no se desde cuándo, le deja la chaqueta para que no pesque un resfrió. Entonces volvió a la superficie, luego de maldecirse por no poder decirle la verdad, luego de ver como se esforzaba, para volver con su entrenamiento, ya que horas más tarde, se enfrentaría a un gran enemigo.

Era de mañana, Haru y Hikari estaban en el prado, listos para el combate. Momentos más tarde, en una ráfaga de viento, aparece el fugitivo.- No me esperaba que volvieras, Hideki Haruyuuki, luego de la paliza que te di ese día, jajajaja.- El hombre encapuchado estaba muy confiado de sí mismo.

-Hmm, yo en tu lugar no estaría tan confiado.- Pero Haru también aseguraba que le ganaría.- Hikari-chan, déjame que le devuelva el favor.-

-Es todo tuyo, pero si las cosas se complican, interferiré.-

-Gracias.- Esta vez se pone serio desde un inicio, se equipa la armadura mágica antes de comenzar, conjura ya la protección y velocidad al máximo posible.- ¡Esta vez yo ganaré!-

-¡Ni lo creas! Acabare esta batalla de un solo golpe.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

Luego, se preparan para ese golpe. Entonces, empieza, ambos desaparecen, se movieron a tanta velocidad que ni se los ve, pero cuando van a atacarse. Ya está, otra vez uno corrió hacia el otro e intercambiaron lugares luego de atacar, ambos quedan esperando una respuesta, sobre quien recibió la mayor cantidad de daño. La capucha de la armadura de Haru queda destrozada, y su rostro recibe unos pequeños cortes leves, pero del otro lado. El asesino cae arrodillado, perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡¿Cómo?!- El mago fugitivo queda atónito por ser derrotado de esa forma, por alguien que él mismo venció hace unos días.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

-Fue fácil, aprendí lo de nuestro último combate, anticipé que harías un movimiento así, por lo tanto fue fácil evadirlo y golpearte en un punto crítico.- Envaina su espada, se quita su guante, haciendo desaparecer la armadura.- He ganado.-

-¡Maldito! _Great-Mega-Heal-Overdrive._- Con eso se curó en un instante, luego quiso atacar a Haru mientras estaba desprotegido. Avanzo rápido hacia él, pero momentos antes de golpearlo, su garra es bloqueada por una espada de Hikari.

-Ya obtuve lo que quería, ahora, es todo tuyo.-

Ella afirma y aleja al agresor.- Espero que estés listo para volver a prisión.-

-¡Los matare a los dos!-

Vuelve a atacar rápidamente de frente, pero es bloqueado como si nada, y enviado hacia atrás de una patada. Luego Hikari empuña su otra espada, y ataca, empieza a oscilar ambas cuchillas, haciéndole mucho daño al asesino, de 10 golpes solo puede evitar 3. Después intenta aumentar su velocidad y agregarle fuego a la garra, trata de golpear a la joven varias veces, pero sin importar la velocidad, sus ataques son rechazados. De nuevo es alejado, pero hacia el aire, mientras que Hikari lanza una barra de metal para juntar sus dos espadas, y así, crear una lanza de dos filos. Atrapa al fugitivo en el cielo, ahora sus ataques son todavía más rápidos e impredecibles, aciertan repetidas veces, y luego lo lanza al suelo con una gran bola de fuego. Y para finalizar el combate, cae a toda velocidad con su lanza extendida, para caer con todas sus fuerzas atravesando y destrozando la garra, junto con la mano del criminal. Y el combate finaliza. Al final, Hikari no mentía cuando dijo que podía encargarse sola.

Varios minutos después, en el prado, con el mago dominado. Una vez cumplida su misión, Hikari, debería volver a su tierra junto con el fugitivo, pero antes, Haru y las chicas desean despedirse.

-Gracias a todos por ayudarme con esto.- Agradecia Hikari.

-Realmente no hicimos nada.- Kasumi no lo sabe, pero hicieron mucho por ella.

-Claro que sí, me dejaron hospedarme con ustedes cuando no me quedaba otro lugar, pude pasar unos días muy divertidos, y por ayudarme a atraparlo, _y por haberlos vistos a mi edad.-_ ¿A qué se referiría con eso?

-Esperamos que nos volvamos a ver, Hikari-chan.- Haru se despide por parte de todas.

-Sí, ya nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa. Ya es hora, _Great-Mega-Teleport-Overdrive-Explosion_.- Y con esas palabras, desapareció.

Y los demás abandonan el lugar con una sonrisa, teniendo en cuenta la promesa de volver a ver a su amiga.

Ya era el día siguiente, no había nada que resaltar. Las clases todavía no comienzan, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en sus casas, y la parte que se quedó en la academia se pasaba el tiempo entrenando.

Haru se quedó, pero casi ni entrenaba, se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo en la llanura. Pero esta vez alguien interrumpe su sueño.- Oye, despierta.- No había respuesta.- Haru, despierta.- Sigue sin haber respuesta.- Tu lo pediste, _Ligthning_.- Y para despertarlo, le disparo un pequeño rayo, que lo despertó al instante.

Luego de abandonar el sueño tan profundo que llevaba, Haru, lo primero que ve es a Natsuki.- Ah, buenos…- Bosteza.-… días. ¿Pasa algo? Natsuki.- Hasta después de recibir un relámpago seguía medio somnoliento.

-Despierta de una vez holgazán, y tengamos un duelo.- Empuña su rapier y le apunta.

-¿Segura?- Le afirma solo con la mirada.- Esta bien, está bien.- Vuelve a bostezar y se levanta del suelo.- _Materialise.- _Equipa su mandoble y se prepara.

Natsu invoca los mejores hechizos de velocidad y protección que podría, que serían con dos palabras de aumento de poder, y embulle su estoque con electricidad. Mientras que Haru, que seguía adormecido, invoca un pequeño aumento de velocidad y listo.- Si solo aumentas eso no tendrás oportunidad.-

-No creo que haga falta más.- Esas últimas palabras no fueron del agrado de la esgrimista.

Acto seguido comenzó el duelo.

Natsu se abalanza a toda velocidad para golpearlo con una poderosa estocada, la cual Haru evita levantando un muro de rocas delante de ella, pero es destrozado al instante. Pero cuando atraviesa la pared, él ya no estaba, observó en todas direcciones, pero no lo divisó. De la nada el suelo se empieza a desquebrajar, Natsu salta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque subterráneo del otro. Haru le dispara múltiples bolas de fuego, que son rechazadas y esquivadas mientras Sarashiki avanzaba rápidamente en su dirección. Antes de ser alcanzado, salta hacia arriba, para quedar parado en una roca que él anteriormente hizo levitar. Luego Natsu trata de golpearlo con rayos que dispara desde su rapier, pero impactaban con otras rocas que flotaban, haciendo que se destruyan. Aprovechando la tierra en el aire, Haru se lanza para caer encima de ella, pero su ataque es esquivado por los pelos. Entonces ambos empiezan a atacarse mutuamente con sus armas en una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo. Atacar, esquivar, atacar, esquivar; eso era todo lo que se veía, la batalla se estaba desarrollando a una gran velocidad. Pero luego, Haru lanza la espada de Natsuki con un desarme, y el estoque queda ensartado en una roca que todavía estaba en el aire. Ella le dispara unos rayos para alejarlo y trata de recuperar su arma. La alcanza, y cuando regresa al suelo, de la nada, unas manos salen la tierra, sujetándola y enterrándola hasta el cuello. Después Haru sale de debajo del suelo, y se autoproclama vencedor de ese duelo.

-Parece que gano… otra vez.-

Natsu forcejeaba para salir de ese agujero.- Si, si, si, ganaste otra vez, ahora, ¡sácame de aquí!- Y con un simple golpe al suelo, es arrojada fuera del hueco en el suelo. Dándose un golpe, luego se levanta, y se sacude la tierra.- Ya verás.- Se va de allí corriendo, no huyendo.- ¡La próxima vez ganare yo!- Haru se limita a observarla alejarse, luego vuelve a su mundo de sueños, aunque… en otro lado, todo estaba destrozado y quemado.

Natsuki ya se hallaba en su habitación, luego de haberse bañado, obviamente, y recostada en la cama, lista para dormir. Ya que era de noche.- Ese Haru, otra vez fui derrotada, no creo le guste si sigo siendo tan débil.- Ella sabe lo que dijo, se sonrojó, pero sabe de qué habla.

Pero ¿Cuándo a Natsu le empezó a gustar Haru? Ahora sabrán la historia.

Solo hacia unos pocos días desde que Hideki fue invocado y transferido a la academia Corcel, y ya era muy popular, lo cual a Natsuki le molestaba en ese entonces. Observando como todo el mundo estaba detrás de él, aunque a ella no le importa la vida de otra persona… a menos que la afecte a ella, porque antes de su llegada, Sarshiki Natsuki era la número uno en Corcel, la más popular. Claro, hasta que llego Hideki Haruyuuki y le robo el puesto sin tener la intención.

Ella no lo odiaba, solo… solo… podría decirse que en esos momentos no lo soportaba… creo, es difícil saber cómo piensa la esgrimista. Un día, ella se harta, y decide probar si realmente era tan fuerte como parecía con un duelo.

Otra vez, Haru estaba rodeado de personas que querían su amistad o algo más. Pero cuando Natsu se anunció, todos hicieron un hueco, y ella se dirigió al nuevo.- Hideki Haruyuuki, ¡te desafío a un duelo!-

Todos alrededor se sorprendieron, como casi siempre que hay un duelo, pero esta vez eran los dos más populares los que se iban a enfrentar, era algo más inusual. Haru seguía con su característica tranquilidad ante todo.- Bueno.- Una respuesta simple y directa, tal vez muy simple, pero no importa. Se levantó del banquillo en el que estaba y se dirigió a espacio abierto, en el patio, y se preparó para tener un duelo un poco más difícil que los que tenía a diario. En la academia, nunca se enfrentó a alguien que fuera fuerte, pero Natsu era la primera que no iba a perder con un solo movimiento.

Como siempre, Natsuki invoca algunos hechizos de velocidad y protección, blande su rapier y adopta su postura. Aunque Haru solo empuña su mandoble y se prepara para la pelea. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que no conjure velocidad o protección, pero sabían que no era porque no podía.

Una vez se dio comienzo, ambos quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, esperando el ataque del otro. Luego de varios segundos, Natsuki ya se estaba mostraba molesta, aunque Haru seguía con la expresión neutral que siempre lleva. Entonces comienza de verdad. Natsu corre hacia el para golpearlo con una estocada, en el esgrima el primer ataque casi siempre es una estocada, la cual Haru desvía como si nada pasara. Luego oscila la rapier hacia él, pero el golpe es bloqueado. Hideki levanta un muro de rocas justo debajo de ella, elevándola. Natsu salta al instante y trata de caerle encima con el estoque imbuido de rayos, pero es esquivado sin problemas. Luego sigue el enfrentamiento con espadas durante unos minutos. Ya Natsu se estaba cansando, trata de golpear a Haru con una estocada, pero él la esquiva, y ésta da contra el muro de rocas que fue levantado antes, provocando que se desmorone. Natsuki estaba demasiado cansada como para esquivar las rocas que iban a caerle, ella solo se prepara para recibir el daño. Pero cuando menos se lo espera, aparece Haru, que la acerca a él con un brazo, mientras que con el otro bloquea con un escudo las piedras que caían, evitando que salga lastimada o que pierda la vida.

-¿Estas bien?- Natsu se sonroja un poco por el momento, pero luego recuerda que están en un duelo que todavía no termina, y se aleja rápidamente de él y trata de conjurar un rayo pero falla la runa.- Anule tu magia cuando tuve la oportunidad, gané.-

-Está bien, eres tan bueno como parecía.- Y mientras Haru era otra vez rodeado de admiradores, ella abandona el lugar. Al luchar contra él, y perder, logro que lo empezara a ver de una forma distinta. Antes solo lo veía como un sabelotodo engreído, pero luego empezó a notar su lado amable y orgulloso, y antes de darse cuenta… se enamoró de Haruyuuki.

Y esa fue la historia de Natsuki, como siempre, incluye una pelea, contra Kasumi o Haru, es lo mismo. Pero, volviendo al presente.

En un callejón oscuro, durante la noche en el pueblo~

-La gárgola fallo su misión.- Los mismos hombres de antes del atentado contra la princesa.

-No es mi culpa que hayan tan buenos guarda espaldas, no hay reembolsos.-

-¿Sabes? Te maldigo… pero eso no importa ahora, ¿tienes algo que ponga a esas princesitas en su lugar?-

-Dame un tiempo, y veo que te consigo. En Gransys hay muchos problemas con ese dragón legendario que aparece cada mil años, así que nada saldrá de allí, y en Isencrad está la guerra. Así que quedan…- Revisa en un mapa de la Tierra.-… solo hay tierras lejanas, así que el barco va a tardar mucho más… y va a costar más.- Sonríe luego de decir eso último.

-Más te vale que esta vez traigas algo que se encargue de ellas.- Le entrega una bolsa con monedas.

-Si busco donde hay que buscar, encontraré algo bueno.- Y ambos se retiran.

Eso debe ser parte de la organización anti-realeza que ha estado atentando contra la nobleza, otra vez no traman nada bueno.

Hablando de la nobleza, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo el director de Corcel durante todo este tiempo? Él ha estado en varias reuniones en la capital de Heatcliff, Vulcan, sobre enviar estudiantes a la guerra… pero había otro motivo, y era el de enviar magos poderosos a proteger al rey en caso de que haya otro atentado, o el de encontrar a los culpables. Pero era solo mientras esos atentados se mostraban más seguidos, luego podrían volver tranquilos a sus lugares.

Aunque no lo sugiere, Vulcan, es una ciudad cubierta de nieve y hielo. El nombre se debe a que miles de años antes, el volcán que reside a algunos kilómetros de la metrópolis, estallo un día, haciendo que el sur de Heatcliff dejara de haber nieve y, además, causando muchas inundaciones por las provincias vecinas. El nombre de la ciudad se debe a que gracias a ese día, mucha gente no murió de frio durante una depresión económica del reino, el volcán no era muy poderoso, por eso no hubo ningún riesgo grave. Además de que las armas de allí se forjan con obsidiana obtenida directamente de la montaña. Vulcan también es una ciudad muy grande y elegante, es muy bella, el único inconveniente de vivir allí seria la falta de trabajos honestos, ya que los asesinatos y robos por encargo eran muy populares. En especial cuando apareció la Anti-Realeza, que busca, por medio de cualquier método, derrocar al actual gobierno de Heatcliff.

En los cuarteles de la misma ciudad~

Había muchos soldados que entrenaban día y noche para ser dignos de conservar el sueldo y la autoridad, aunque había un joven que destacaba entre los demás.

Allí estaba, un chico de alrededor de 16 años, luchando contra otro, algo mayor que él. Era un combate de escudo y espada. Y el menor estaba arrasando al otro, literalmente, no podía ser tocado. Desviaba sus ataques como si nada y contratacaba a una velocidad increíble, y, además, ambos estaban luchando con magia. Una vez el joven gana, el director de Corcel se encuentra con él.

-Fue una buena batalla, sabes usar muy bien la magia además.-

-Gracias.-

-Tienes nuevas órdenes.- Le entrega un documento.

Lo lee detenidamente.- Supongo que no queda otra, pero es una buena oportunidad para aprender.-

-Partimos en unas horas, estate listo.- El joven se despide y se dirige a los dormitorios para empacar sus pertenencias. ¿Cuáles serían sus nuevas órdenes?

Más tarde están el viejo, Kojou, y el nuevo aparecía.- Buenas tardes, ¿listo para el viaje?- Dijo Kojou. El otro le afirma con alegría. Y todos se suben a una plataforma que era llevada por dos roc's, ese era el medio de transporte de largas distancias más efectivo. El viaje desde la capital hasta su destino era largo, pero en roc era un poco menos tedioso, además de que se puede disfrutar de la vista.

Poco tiempo después volvieron las clases en Corcel.

En la academia~

La clase de Haru ya se estaba acomodando en sus lugares, esperando a la entrada de Kojou-sensei.- Buenos días clase, antes de comenzar hay algo que anunciar, tenemos a un nuevo estudiante.- Mira hacia la puerta.- Pasa y preséntate.-

Entonces entra un chico y se para al frente para presentarse.- Hola, mi nombre es Date Shiro, y soy un caballero mágico, un gusto en conocerlos.-

Algunos días atrás~

Momentos después de que Hikari se había teletransportado a su hogar. Aparece en medio de la nada, no hay rastros de población cerca.- Bueno, aquí se acaba la actuación._ Great-Mega-Ultra-Time-Present-Overdrive-Explosion.- _Luego se creó una enorme runa arriba de ella, que hizo muchos resplandores y que, después de que Hikari y el mago asesino desaparecieran entre tantos resplandores, dejo una marca extraña en el suelo (la runa).

Ella aparece en medio de una ciudad, creando los mismos resplandores que antes.- ¡Lo logre! ¡Pude atraparlo!- Habían varios soldados con armaduras pesadas al frente, que se empezaron a reír cuando apareció, luego se llevaron al prófugo.

-Buen trabajo.- El aparente capitán de los soldados.

-No hay de que, solo hacia mi trabajo como ciudadana.- Él sonrió un poco.

-Ya vete a tu casa, tu padre tal vez esté preocupado.- Entonces Hikari se despide y se va corriendo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? La ciudad esa tenía una arquitectura bastante extraña, y lo que parecía la policía usaban armaduras. Parecia otro reino, mucho más avanzado que Heatcliff.

Hikari llego al frente de una casa, parece que es la suya, pero por alguna razón entra por la ventana del tercer piso. Era casi una mansión ese lugar. Entro de la forma más silenciosa posible, casi sin hacer ningún ruido, era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas. De pronto, mientras todavía tenía un pie fuera de la ventana, las luces se encienden.

-Te atrapé.- Era un chico, de más o menos su edad.

Hikari pego un salto cuando la asusto, cayendo al piso.- Ah, solo eres tú, oniichan. ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Qué hacías entrando por la ventana?-

-Es que las ventanas son tan lindas, y pensé que sería un desperdicio no usarlas como entrada de vez en cuando, y… jaja.- Estaba nerviosa. El otro la observa con una mirada que le infligía culpa.- Esta bien, fui tras el fugitivo, ya, lo admito.-

-Ya lo sabía.-

-¡¿Entonces por qué me haces pasar por esto?!-

-Por diversión.- Al parecer a Hikari no le parecía muy divertido.- Dime ¿Cómo era allá?-

-Era mucho más natural que aquí, había más campos, más bosques, más tranquilidad, era una linda época.-

-¿Estuviste con ellos?-

-Sí, me divertí mucho, por fin pude verlo ser derrotado.-

-Já, eso me gustaría verlo también.- El chico abandona la habitación.- Ah, por cierto, todavía tienes el efecto del cambio de apariencia.-

-Gracias por decirme, jajaja.- Se concentra un segundo, y su pelo de color castaño, cambia de color a plateado. ¡¿Plateado?!

-Mui-neechan.- Llama su atención, así que… ¿su verdadero nombre era Mui?- Otra cosa: papa se enteró de que viajaste en el tiempo, estas castigada.-

-!¿Eeeehhhhh?!-

* * *

Listoooo, ya está. ¿Los deje con intriga? Jaja eso es justo lo que busco con el final de cada episodio XD Ya muchos sacaran conclusiones de sobre quien era realmente Hikari, o mejor dicho Mui. Ademas ahora tenemos a un nuevo estudiante en Corcel, que parece que también es fuerte. Tambien las cosas se están complicando en Vulcan, con esa gente de la anti-realeza y del volcán que cuando estalla pone feliz a la gente XD

¿Qué tal si les doy algunas curiosidades? Son algunos datos extra para que tengan menos dudas n_n

-La espada de Haru mide alrededor de 1,50 mts, 25 cm son de empuñadura.

-Kojou y Asagi, la enfermera, son pareja, solo que en la academia no lo demuestran. Y, aunque no lo saben, estan esperando un bebe.

-En Corcel hay varios Akatsuki's, pero Ai es la mas conocida.

-El reino de Gransys es realmente de un juego XDD.

-Un caballero magico seria el equivalente a un mago espadachin con armadura pesada y escudo grande. Y magia algo mas debil.

No creo que se me hay olvidado algo. Bueno, no importa, ahora si me despido n.n pero primero me gustaría pedir algún que otro review, si es mucha molestia, es que realmente necesito tener la opinión de alguien, pero si no, no se puede hacer nada.

Como sea, hasta la vista! :DDD


End file.
